Kingdom Hearts X2
by kittyjordz
Summary: Riku is evil, Sora isn't there and Kairi feels left alone until Rikku and Sakura help her go find her lost love...thats when things change... Rikuoc Sorakairi
1. Wonderland

(AN; this was a crazy dream I had last night. It seemed pretty cool so I decided to write it out. Add a bit of spunk and hopefully make something tasteful to read. Review, flame, and enjoy :p Blade)

Disclaimer: I don't own squat…save for original characters and places.

Yuna was cleaning up the summer house she and her sister, Sakura, had rented for the long summer months in Destiny Island. She hummed a tune as she folded laundry and then began to set the table for 4. Paine exited the bathroom and sat down on a couch wiping her whitish grey hair off with a towel. Sakura popped out of her bedroom and smiled brightly at the other two women.

"Morning everyone!" she chirped. Rikku was right behind her and the two 17 year olds bubbled over the latest gossip on the island.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's enjoy some breakfast alright?" Yuna said softly everyone nodded. Taking their places at the table they all began to eat the hearty meal Yuna had prepared. Sakura looked much like her sister Yuna, she too had one green eye and one blue the only difference was she had dyed her hair strawberry blonde, Rikku's idea of course. Once they were done they all did their part to clear up the table.

"Yunie, me and Sakura are gonna go head over to the beach and chill there for a while ok?" Rikku said already dashing to the door, Sakura in hand. Yuna let out a sigh and nodded.

"Man those two together is such a bad mix don't you think Paine?" Yuna said.

"Yeah, but I guess it could be worse. There could be two Rikkus." Paine said in her practically emotionless voice. Yuna laughed and nodded. One Rikku was MORE then enough!

Rikku and Sakura could be seen dashing through the village down towards the beach. Rikku giggling with such joy that one would usually assume accompanied a very expensive drug, and Sakura who was screaming out of sheer fear that her friend would get her crushed by some innocent bystander. Eventually the latter happened having Sakura crash head on with another girl.

"I'm sooooo sorry! Kairi?" Sakura said as she helped the other girl up. Bright auburn locks and blue eyes met her. Kairi smiled weakly and brushed herself off.

"Ya. It's cool. I'm alright." She said. Her voice and her eyes told a different story. Both Rikku and Sakura could tell that Kairi was lying about how she was feeling right then.

"You can't lie to us Kairi, we know your upset…so what's bringing ya down?" Rikku asked. As Kairi began to tell her story, the other two girls felt themselves grow more and more sad too. They had reached the beach as she finished her tale and both girls were feeling just as rotten as Kairi was.

"We should go look for him, look for your Sora. I mean it's not that hard to get from world to world. And with us helping it should be a breeze! Are you in Kairi? We'll only do this if it's what you want." Sakura said. Kairi smiled so bright both girls thought she had gone insane.

"Let's do it!" Kairi said smiling brightly. She jumped on the other two girls nearly suffocating them in a massive hug.

"Ok so it's settled we'll leave tomorrow morning!" Rikku said happily. She jumped up and down with pure excitement flowing in her veins.

* * *

"Yuna, is it ok though? She really misses him a lot! Please please please! I'll be real careful, and I'll protect her and myself and I'll be really good I swear it! YUNA! PLEASE!" Sakura begged her sister to let her help out her friend. Yuna had been giving her disapproving glances all last night but she finally reluctantly agreed.

"Only because it's not for yourself. I want you to take Paine with you though. Someone has to look out for you girls. That is if you don't mind Paine?" Yuna said looking over at her skull clad friend. Paine made a mock smile, a new habit she was getting into.

"Yeah it's fine; I haven't killed anything in ages." Paine said. Jumping around full of a new joy Sakura dashed into her room and finished packing. She bounced into Rikku's room and screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Yuna cried running into the room only to bash right into her sister. Rikku was sitting in bed her face beet red and her nose dripping. "O no. O my, Rikku I think you caught the flu!" Yuna cried.

"I'm stwill gwood emouf to gwo wiff Sakuwa and Kaiwi! Pwease Wuna wet me gwo!" Rikku sniffled out. Feeling her head Yuna's frown only grew.

"With a fever this high, you'll be lucky to make to the kitchen before falling over and hallucinating. You're not allowed to leave this bed young lady." Yuna said with a hint of finality. Sakura sniffled and hugged her friend tightly.

"It won't be the same without you Rikku!" Sakura said sighing deeply. Rikku nodded forcing a smile. She passed Sakura her orange and yellow scarf.

"I wore thes wen I wos on mwy wast adwenture. It's gwood wuck!" Rikku said sniffling hard. Sakura smiled and thanked her and headed out to Paine in the kitchen.

"Looks like Rikku won't be joining our little adventure Paine, just you, me and Kairi now. We should go pick her up eh?" Sakura said smiling softly. Paine nodded and walked out the door. Sakura awaited Yuna's return from Rikku's room and hugged her sister tightly.

"I love you Sakura, come back to me in one piece please. I don't want to lose you." Yuna said softly into her sister's ear. Sakura smiled and held her sister for a moment longer.

"I'll be fine, besides I got Paine looking out for me too. She'll keep me safe if all else fails." Sakura whispered before releasing her sister and heading out towards Kairi's house.

"Shall we be off now?" Paine said softly. The two younger girls both nodded. Heading into their ship the younger girls nearly fainted. On one side of the ship was a small armoury of weapons. Sakura recognized many of them as Yuna's and Rikku's assuming the rest were Paine's. The opposite side there were three beds. The eastern side of the ship contained the control panel and the cockpit and the final side contained a kitchen and washroom.

"This is amazing Paine!" Kairi shouted wandering throughout the ship. Sakura simply nodded and claimed the middle bed for herself.

"Anyone care to choose our first world to search for Sora?" Paine asked. She unfurled a world map and they all huddled around it.

"I say we pick names out of a hat. Or maybe do eeny meeny miny moe?" Kairi said laughing. Sakura nodded and began to Eeny Meeny Miny Moe on the paper.

"If it hollers let it go…eeny…meeny…miny…MOE!" Sakura shouted as her finger landed on…. Wonderland. "Paine, set in a course for Wonderland!" she shouted smiling. Kairi smiled, but it faltered some. She began to have second thoughts about this. What if they never found Sora? "We'll find him Kairi, I promise you, we will find Sora, if it's the last thing we do." Sakura said smiling and hugging her friend. Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, for doing al of this Sakura. It's more then anyone else has ever done for me before. I feel like we really will find him and…well I'll just be glad to have him back." Kairi said smiling. A single tear fell from her right eye. Sakura held her for a moment longer trying to better comfort her friend.

"Sakura, Kairi we'll be reaching Wonderland in about 4 hours time. My advice would be to pick out some weapons and then get some rest." Paine said. She pulled out her broad sword from the armoury wall and then headed over to the bed on Sakura's right and plunked down.

Sakura headed over to the wall next. Her first assumptions had been right; Yuna's guns and Rikku's blades were upon this wall. Other weapons were adorned there as well. Katanas, long swords, Kunais, just about every weapon known to mankind was upon this wall, along with a huge row of Changing Spheres. Sakura pocketed one of them; her thoughts were that just in case she might need it. She chose Yuna's guns, one of Rikku's blades and a wad of Kunai. She placed Yuna's gun into the thigh holsters and the Kunai in the waist packs she had been given from Rikku long ago. She finally placed Rikku's blade on her back and sighed. _"Rikku, I miss you already."_ Sakura thought as she cuddled her friends scarf closer to her face.

"Kairi you take something next." Sakura said. Kairi nodded and headed up. She grabbed a bow and some arrows and a small Katana. Nothing too difficult to wield. Once they were all done they rested in their beds, knowing perfectly well that danger could be lurking anywhere they went.

* * *

As the group entered the Wonderland dock, Sakura laughed as a white rabbit bounced around frantically trying to get somewhere in a hurry. "Wow this place is ridiculous!" Sakura laughed out. The other two women nodded their agreement and all headed towards the mainland.

They crossed through a massive forest on their way in. Sakura and Paine had to cut through the thickets using their blades. Kairi wandered close by checking in every bush she saw, praying Sora might be laying in one sleeping. Soon a large cat appeared.

"Heloooooo children!" it spoke to them as they chopped their way through the forest. Sakura paused a moment and really looked at the cat. It was big and purple and had giant purple eyes. Never in her life had she ever seen an odder looking cat.

"Uhh hello Mr. Kitty?" she offered. The cat gave an offended look.

"Mr. Kitty? No no, child my name is cat, Cheshire Cat. Pleasure to meet you…." He left her an opening.

"Sakura. This is Kairi and Paine. Have you by chance seen a boy, about Kairi's age, brown hair, and bright blue eyes, named Sora? We're searching for him…" Sakura began. The cat stared at her intently. He seemed as if contemplating what to tell her.

"Yes, but that was quite a while ago. However, if you want to find a boy about your own age, he's down in that valley. He's got a few friends with him too. I must be off now though. Buh Bye Children." And with that his entire face and body faded leaving only his mouth… which too faded with a loud pop.

"Well that was different." Paine said. Sakura could have sworn she heard a hint of a laugh in Paine's voice…just a hint though.

"Weird yes…very very weird…definitely. Don't you think Kairi?" Sakura began. As she looked beside her, she realized Kairi was not there. "KAIRI! Shit where did she go? Paine can you scout the left and I'll get the right." Sakura said. With a nod Paine vanished, skirting the left side of the valley. Sakura proceeded to scout the right side. Seeing a hooded figure in the center of what looked like over a hundred heartless, Sakura jumped into the closest bush and strained her ears to hear what the man was saying.

"…I know he must be here or at least he was here. I swore to find him. You will either find him, or tear Wonderland apart looking. I want no stone unturned and no person….not interrogated." The man finished. He looked about Sakura's age maybe 18 or 19. She shuddered how could anyone be so cruel so….Heartless. Was this the man the Cat had been talking about? She decided to see if she couldn't make first contact…or kick some Heartless ass in the process.

"Scuse me sir. You haven't seen a boy a bit younger then yourself with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Name of Sora?" Sakura began. The Heartless and their supposed leader all stopped and stared at her.

"And what makes you think that by walking into my pit of Heartless and asking about the one man I want nothing more then to kill, won't get you killed in the process?" he asked, his voice cold as icicles. Sakura smiled.

"So you don't know where he is either do you? Shame, Kairi will be sooo disappointed." Sakura said. She put both her hands on her sister's guns. The man froze. A sudden wind blew his hood off. His head turned towards her and motioned one of his heartless to bring her to him.

"Is Kairi here?" he asked. A bit of the cold from his voice was gone. Sakura wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "Girl I asked you if Kairi was here!" he said the coldness newly returned.

"I have a name." she spat back at him. His face stopped contorting in rage and began to show the slightest hint of a smile. His whitish grey hair blew in the strange wind. He placed on of his hands behind his head.

"Might I receive your name then or I'll be forced to refer to you by girl." He chuckled out.

"My name is Sakura. And you, do you have a name?" Sakura asked carefully. The man nodded his hair shifting in his hands.

"My name is Riku. Now Kairi is here?" he asked again. Sakura nodded cautiously. She would be in a heap of trouble if anything went wrong here. He smirked once more. "Kairi where are you? You remember me don't you?" he said softly.

"I was looking for her I don't think she's here." Sakura murmured. Riku looked back at her. He motioned for the Heartless to put Sakura down. She stood just above his chest. Looking up at his face she saw the remnants of his smirk. She was about to turn and leave when he grabbed hold of her arm. She froze and turned back around keeping her free hand on Yuna's gun.

"When you see her, it would be best not to tell her of our little meeting Sakura. She might not understand it's been so long since we last spoke." He said softly. Almost all the cold had gone and was now filled with a warmthshe could listen to all day.she nodded and his smirk returned. With those last words he turned around and disappeared through a dark portal that had appeared right in front of him. Sakura now stood alone in the clearing, save for the still swarming mass of Heartless.

"He forgot his pets. How…convenient." She said pulling both guns out of their holsters. As she began to shoot, Paine appeared out of the left side of the forest, slashing away about a dozen heartless at once. After several minutes, the two had cleared the clearing. As Sakura killed the last Heartless she felt a heavy fist land straight on her head. "what the fuck was that for!" she screamed as pain walked slowly away from her.

"That was for putting yourself in that kind of situation. I promised Yuna I would keep you safe. But next time I might way a little too long and there will be nothing left for me to save." Paine said irritably.

"_Nice to see the ice queen cares about SOMETHING other then herself." _Sakura thought coldly as she rubbed her now hurting head. The two walked in silence and son found Kairi sitting with a giant caterpillar.

"Hello Who R U 2?" it said blowing smoke letters and numbers as it spoke. Kairi was laughing hysterically at its antics. His smoke was by far not the nicotine kind. The smell was intoxicating and the longer they stood there and doddled, the more awkward they felt.

"What are you smoking my friend?" Paine asked smiling. Sakura kept looking at Paine, never in the years of ever seeing Paine had she ever cracked more then a mock smile.

"The finest Pot this side of Wonderland of course. Would you like some?" the caterpillar said. Paine shook her head and tried to get the other girls moving. Once they did the younger girls began to sing merrily and skip along. That certainly was some GOOD pot.

"_I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS,_

_THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROW._

_BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD,_

_GIVE THEM A TWIST, A FLICK OF THE WRIST,_

_THAT'S WHAT THE SHOWMAN SAID."_

The girls sang so loudly and using up so much of their energy that once they arrived at a giant garden of Rose bushes they just fell right down into one. Both screaming loudly as one by one dozens of thorns dug into their exposed skin. Paine soon caught up to them, a very displeased look on her face.

"You two could have been seriously hurt, or killed. Never run off again, and never talk to strange animals smoking skunky smelling herbs!" Paine shouted wildly as the two complained about their bloody backs. All of a sudden rows upon rows of playing cards appeared surrounding the three. A fat woman and a short stubby man appeared.

"You've done it now you two." Paine said angrily. The two younger girls smiled weakly as the woman and man made their way over to them.

"You are all under arrest for destroying the queen of heart, that's me, for destroying my Rose bush! You shall be tried and then it shall be off with your heads!" Kairi looked frightened and Sakura, who was still getting over her 'High' only giggled softly. Paine grimaced and all three followed the Queen as she led them towards the court house.

"We've really done it now Kairi." Sakura said as they both walked slowly being prodded on their already sore backs by the sharp spears of the playing cards.


	2. Since You've Been Gone

(AN: thanks to my two reviewers Emerald31 and EmeraldInk223! Hehe Emerald and Emerald…do you see a pattern? Thank you for giving me faith in this fic:) hehe here's the next chapter…hopefully people will follow your footsteps and review this ficcy for me:) if not hehe I know I can count on you Expect some more descriptive fight scenes here and perhaps some lovey dovey cheese? NAH! Lol we'll see. As for Kairi and the island…umm i never really gave it any thought…lets say she has always been there for the sake of getting you a bit unconfused: P Read review and Enjoy! Blade)

"We've really done it now" Sakura said to Kairi as the cards prodded them in the back. Both girls groaned. Paine kept shooting them frustrated looks and the Queen was humming the funeral March song. All of these were not good signs.

"Well can't we just fight our way out?" Kairi said matter-of-factly. Sakura sighed. She had obviously, no concept of the sheer number of cards they'd be up against. A hundred Heartless is no problem. However, multiply that number 10 fold and you had their captors. There was no way in hell they could fight out.

"Kairi haven't you seen what we're up against? We'd need a miracle to get out of this alive, especially with Queen Insanity over there humming our death tune." Sakura said honestly. All three girls silently prayed for their miracle, all knowing it was probably useless.

"Welcome to my court girls! It will be the last thing you see!" The Queen laughed. She shoved them all in and tossed them into the witness stand. The jury consisted of the queen, the judge consisted of the queen, hell even the witnesses were the queen. All the girls felt themselves give up hope. With odds like this, how could they get out alive?

Sakura thought back to the ship and the orb she had taken, her plan b, her safety net. She placed the orb into her hand and smiled. If they were found guilty, that was the most probable thought; she'd use it and get them out of there. She only hoped it was something that could do that.

"Now you are all…'Blah, blah, blah, blah'" the Queen went on and on, Sakura not paying any attention. She was staring intently on a single figure in the crowd. He was slightly taller then the cards and was wearing a heavy black cloak. He took his hand and pushed the hood off, ever so slightly, revealing tiny flecks of whitish grey hair.

"_Riku!" _Sakura thought hastily. Had he come to help, or to make things worse? She was still contemplating this as she finally registered an elbow piercing her side. She glared at its owner. Paine stood glaring right back at her. Sakura registered the message and stopped looking at Riku, despite herself. She began to listen once more to the Queen's rambling.

"And so, I declare you all prisoners and you are all sentenced. The sentence is of course the most severe here in wonderland. Tomorrow morning, it will be OFF WITH YOUR HEADS! Court dismissed." The Queen dismissed the court sweetly. The girls were taken, in a most unkindly manner, up to a tower dungeon and left until it was time for their sentence to be carried out.

"Good work you two dolts!" Paine yelled as she began to punch the far wall heavily. Once her knuckles began to bleed she sat on the bed eventually falling asleep. Kairi eventually followed suit and Sakura was left alone.

"I'm sorry guys, I feel so responsible, for everything." Sakura mumbled to the others, despite knowing that in their states they could not hear her. She was snapped out of her self-pitying thoughts by a small rock hitting her square in the forehead. She snarled and looked out for the figure responsible. "Show yourself you coward!" she screamed. What she saw made her bite her tongue.

"If that's what I get when we see one another you can forget about me saving your ass." The cloaked figure mused. Sakura dashed over to the grated door. Riku stood dangling keys near the bars.

"Riku! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you! Please you need to let us out! She's mad! She's gonna kill us come dawn! Please Riku there's no more time for joking about!" She begged. Riku smiled a bit and put his hand holding the key to the bars. If he only pushed them a bit closer, she could have them.

"I want something in return, after all, I am risking my life, for yours." He said. Sakura sighed, there was always the catch.

"What do you want? Name your price!" She pleaded. This made his smirk grow.

"Give up your search for Sora, and give me Kairi. Then you can be freed." Sakura shook her head violently. Kairi was not going to be her bargaining chip.

"No deal. As much as I hate to say that. Anything else you want, you can have." Sakura stated with a hint of finality, sounding much like Yuna had when forbidding Rikku to join the adventure due to her illness.

He appeared to be thinking about his options. Soon he turned and smiled. "Whatever Sakura. How about we say that later on I can ask for anything I want, except the two initial things I asked for. Alright with you?" Sakura couldn't believe her luck! She smiled and reached for the key.

"Riku you have yourself a deal" Sakura said. He passed her the key and a small ring, his seal on the deal, and watched vigilantly down the hall as she unlocked the cell door. He shook her hand.

"The deal's been sealed. Anyway I should be heading off now." He said about to create a new portal in front of him. Sakura grabbed his arm this time stopping him.

"Why are you helping me if you want me to stop this entire mission of ours?" Sakura asked searching his bright turquoise eyes for some hint. He smirked his little smirk.

"Your tenacity never ceases to amaze me. As for your answer, I really can't tell you that, at least not till I trust you a bit more. I guess I could tell you soon. Bye Sakura, look after Kairi for me, and if I find Sora before you, know, he won't be alive for very long." Riku said smiling. He popped into his portal saying one last thing to Sakura. "Hurry, their coming." And with that all traces off him were gone, all except a tiny object he had left in Sakura's hand, a small ring; on the front of it was a small Celtic knot. Smiling she placed it onto her finger and dashed to wake up her friends.

Once they were up, they heard the sound of the deck cards running up the flights of stairs towards them. Hurrying forward out of the cell the girls made a dash towards the nearest stair well. It seemed like they ran down the stair well for hours on end, all the while they could hear the pants and grunts of their enemies. Sakura felt around in her waist pack for the orb she had taken from the ship.

"Sakura, hurry what ARE you doing!" Paine yelled. Sakura showed Paine the orb and she nearly ran right into a wall. "Why didn't I think of that!" she said as she pulled out one of her own. She tossed another to Kairi and smiled. "I hope you two know how to use these!" she yelled as she tossed hers in the air and said a magic phrase or something. The two other girls watched in wonder as Paine was engulfed in a rainbow light. As the light faded both girls looked in shock as Paine exited wearing different clothes. She was now dressed in all white robes with rainbow designs across the rims. Instead of her broad sword she now had a glistening black staff.

"WOW!!!" the other two girls gasped together. Kairi tossed hers and received the same thing save for her staff being a bright auburn colour. Sakura held hers tightly. She hadn't known what she had pulled. As she tossed hers she felt incredible sensations and waited to see what she had gotten.

Once the light faded she smiled seeing a huge sword in her hands. It had designs of dragons and warriors all engraved into the cold steel blade. The handle was golden with small flecks of random gems. Her outfit too had changed. Her jeans and tank top had been changed into warriors armour. Light and durable flame red in colour. Paine beamed with pride.

"Well that was different. Their here and we need to fight!" Sakura said raising her sword, awaiting her enemies' appearance. Within seconds, hundreds upon hundreds of cards had appeared in front of the 3 girls.

Sakura began to swing her blade about chopping most cards in half upon contact. Many screamed out in pain, the rest simply died quietly, as their thin paper bodies fell to the floor slowly. Paine was using her staff to disintegrate cards upon impact; Kairi was mimicking the older girl. If the three of them kept this up, then they might have a chance of making it. Maybe.

After about half an hour of fighting, the girls were beginning to exhaust themselves; however, the cards seemed to keep coming as if the deck would never end. Eventually they would be completely wiped out and then the girls would be defenceless, and then they would lose their heads, literally.

"We…can't keep this up!" Kairi said disintegrating the Ace of Clubs with much difficulty. The other two girls nodded their agreement.

"Kairi's right, our magic is waning and your running out of steam too Sakura, if you have anymore tricks up your sleeve, now is a very good time to take em out!" Paine said. As if hearing her words, the Cheshire cat appeared.

"Tricks? Why I have one I've been saving for just such an occasion!" he chirped. "Now come here girls, each of your touch one part of my body. Don't be shy. I'd rather help you three then let that nasty Queen have her way." They all followed instructions and all felt a sudden jerk to their bodies. Within seconds they were out side in front of their ship.

"How… It's not possible!" Kairi stuttered. Sakura looked around in utter confusion. Paine was the only staying levelheaded.

"Thank you Mr. Cat. We owe you a great debt of thanks. If ever we return to Wonderland, we shall repay it." Paine said as she shoved the other two into the ship. After one last wave they headed off.

"Where too now Kairi. I picked Wonderland, it's only fair that you get to pick the next world!" Sakura said shoving the map to her friend. Kairi closed her eyes and began to trace her finger along the map. After a few minutes she firmly set her finger down on a specific world. Opening her eyes both girls smiled happily.

"Shall we look now?" Kairi asked. Sakura's mismatched irises shimmered with glee. Both girls looked down and read which world they were to visit next.

"Paine, set in a course for… Halloween Town!" Sakura said. Paine did as she was told and then headed back to her bed. She had barely spoken to Sakura and Kairi since they had caused the entire Queen of Hearts incident.

"I think she's mad." Kairi said quietly. Paine looked over at them with an icy glare.

"You're damn straight I'm angry, you two could have been seriously hurt… Or worse yet killed. If either of you ever do something that reckless again…I swear I'll…. Uggh." Paine said angrily. Never had Sakura seen her like this. Paine, the emotionless ice queen she had thought she had known so well, was showing emotions. Not just for her either. She was plainly worried about them. Sakura jumped onto her own bed trying to clear her mind.

As she looked down at her index finger, she caught a glimpse of the tiny silver ring Riku had given her. She pressed her hand close to her chest and silently thanked him for saving her butt.

Kairi sat merely staring at the map. There were so many worlds. She was just one girl, how on earth would the three of them search them all for Sora? She was beginning to believe that maybe this entire Adventure was a complete waste of time. She had begun to despair. As she thought to herself, she drifted off into a deep slumber, her dreams filled with his final words to her before he left her, helpless and alone on Destiny Islands.

"_Kairi, wait for me here. I swear I'll come back for you. I love you…." _And then he was gone. It had been nearly 3 years since that day, and still, she had not given up on him. She only prayed he had not forgotten about her either.

111111111111111

"Tell me, why do you saved these girls when they were threatened with Death?" he asked. Riku merely glanced at the floor. _He_ could never understand.

"None of your business." Riku said flatly. He himself was not sure why he wanted to save them, or even why he didn't kill them the first time he had met them. It was only recently that he realized his feelings for Kairi had nearly completely disappeared. It was only recently he found a new target of his affection….

"O but I make it my business, Riku. If you do not start to follow orders I will consider you a vigilante and I will kill you personally. Understood?"

"Fine. But one carries a token form me, she is not to be harmed, we have, a deal of sorts." Riku said. He looked back at the other man.

"Where are they headed next to search for the key bearer?"

"Halloween town. I'm heading there myself…." Riku began, only to be cut off.

"Perhaps…yes…HE should go." The other man said. Riku glared with white-hot anger at the fiery red head the other man had been speaking of. The red head smiled deviously as he bowed in front of the other man.

"I live only to serve you, master." He said.

"Axel, you may stand. Head them off at Halloween town and make sure they get a lovely greeting."

"As you wish lord. And what of Riku?" Axel said glaring right back at Riku who was now fuming. "What of your little soft hearted pet?"

"He may do as he pleases. I have no more interest in you both. Leave now." With a wave of his hand, both men headed out the large oak doors.

"You scum, you bastard, you damn dirty jack ass. How DARE you call me soft hearted!" Riku yelled. He was still quite angry. Axel merely smirked.

"O please, a deal with her? Admit it, you got a thing for that blonde chick. I gotta admit, she's a very nice prize; in fact all three would make amazing prizes. Hmmm… not such a bad idea if I do say so myself. Seducing them should be pie. So Riku I take my leave, next time you see me, I should have three new toys to 'play' with." With that, Axel disappeared through a dark portal leaving Riku alone.

He paced about for a long while. Contemplating how he felt. She was easy on the eyes, and very courageous, if not thickheaded, but was she worth it?

11111111111111111

"Well, another world saved another shot of vodka." The spiky brown haired teen at the bar said. Donald and Goofy at his side he enjoyed a large vodka on the rocks.

"Sora, ya know, we really should get you back to Kairi, it's been so gorsh dorn long." Goofy said. Donald turned tail and laughed at Goofy.

"Yeah right. He can't go ANYWHERE we still have HUNDREDS of worlds to save! Once those are saved, then he can go back to see her!" Donald spat. Sora sighed as he downed his shot.

"So how long will that take Donald? It's already been 3 years." Sora said as he looked at his two comrades. Donald took out a piece of paper, a pencil, and an abacus.

"Carry the 3, hold the 2, remainder 5…" He continued on as Sora looked longingly at the doors out of the Traverse Town Tavern. He turned back to see Donald still calculating. He looked over at Goofy to see him stuffing his face with peanuts. He couldn't get Kairi off his mind lately. She was everywhere to him now. When he slept he saw her, when he killed Heartless he saw her. If he didn't see her in the flesh soon he might just…"It should take only another…. 100 years at our current pace!" Donald said. Goofy upon hearing this tumbled out of his chair, nuts and all.

Sora turned back to the bar. "Better make that a full round of vodka…" he said a defeated look on his face.


	3. Haunted

(Aww Emerald and Emerald…What happened guys??? Where'd you two go to? Anyways I hope you guys will be back soon!!! Thank you to Lolita my little anonymous reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing chapter 2!! I have a new angle for this now…I hope you all enjoy it. Song fic chapter expect one of my fave songs and a special song. I only hope I can find the lyrics I need: P Read review and flame please! Thanks guys!!PS I love Halloween Town and nightmare b4 Christmas soooo much! Expect this part to be long…sorry to those who don't like it:P)

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)_**

Kairi sat in front of the gummi ship's large window. She watched as everything melted together into a kaleidoscope of colours. Her mind was still fixed on Sora and the promise he had made to her that fateful day three years ago. She sighed as his face entered her mind once more. Did he still love her? Did he even remember what she looked like? Or had he forgotten her totally?

Sakura lay on her central bed, facing the window where Kairi sat. Her friend was deep in thought, about Sora no less. As Sakura turned herself to look over at Paine, she was met with a back to her. Paine was still ignoring the two. This saddened Sakura a bit, she still felt like Paine's mood was her doing. Sakura began to wish more and more that Rikku had joined this little expedition. She would know what to do. Sakura cuddled her friend's yellow and orange scarf closer to her body.

Pained tried her best to block out the world around her. It had never failed to ease her before. She thought back to Wonderland and how… Worried she had been. Not even about her own well being, but about the well being of her two younger companions. These feelings frightened her. They meant, to her, weakness. She shifted slightly on her bed, trying to concentrate on anything, anything but them.

* * *

**_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_**

As Sora began to stir from his alcohol induced slumber, Donald and Goofy were already planning which world would be next. After all they needed to get back on track of world saving before the 100 years Donald predicted grew to another 100. Sora grunted and turned over, only to fall flat on his face off the couch he had been lying on.

"Glad to see you didn't die of Alcohol poisoning Sora. While you were passed out, we already plotted our new move against the growing darkness, thanks to a reliable source." Donald said angrily. Goofy, being a bit more sympathetic, went over to help Sora to his feet.

"Don't mind Donald, he's just grouchy we have to leave Traverse Town so soon." Goofy said once Sora had regained his balance. The spiky haired teen nodded. He did not particularly want to leave Traverse Town either. He wanted to return home to Destiny Islands, return to Kairi.

"I guess I can deal with that. So Donald, where are we off to now?" Sora asked as he tossed his shirt on.

"Glad to see you aren't too hung over to start right away. We're heading to Halloween Town. My source reports that there is a great darkness hanging there. Well at least darker then usual. Also, that Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king, has gone missing. We should arrive there in less then 5 hours if we step on it. Think you can handle that Sora?" Donald said as he walked out, not bothering to wait for an answer. Goofy followed suit soon, leaving Sora alone.

"Kairi, if you're still waiting for me, I will return to you. I'll just be a little later then I thought…." He said as he slung his Keyblade onto his shoulders and headed to the ship. Never did he notice the figure standing out side the open window, listening to every word he spoke.

Yuffie stood by the window sill. Her heart ached for Sora and Kairi. Two people who were obviously FATED to be together, yet that same fate was what kept them apart. She decided then and there she had to do something to help. She dashed back to Squall to ask his advice on the matter.

* * *

**_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_**

Paine docked the ship and they all exited. Each preoccupied with their own emotions and thoughts. As they approached the World gates, Sakura felt a cold shiver run down her spine. It felt like this was a bad idea, like something bad would happen. However, she shook it off. A girl stood at the World gate, waiting for them it seemed. As they approached she stood up a smile on her stitched face.

"Have you come to help locate Jack?" She asked kindly. Before Paine could shake her head, Kairi nodded. "Fantastic! He said more from other worlds would come. Please step over here. We'll need to make you guys blend in. No one else in the city knows about Jack's disappearance, strangers like you might alert them that something isn't right." She said as she passed each girl an orb which glowed with a darkened light nearly black in colour.

Soon the dark light engulphed all three girls. They felt odd sensations as the light began to leave their bodies. Looking around Kairi nearly screamed as she looked to Paine and saw her friend covered head to toe in light fur with a long tail attached to her back. Paine looked with shock at Sakura who now wore the remains of a once lovely black bodice dress, whose hems had all been cut or torn. her nose almost double its normal length. Sakura looked at Kairi whose canines were now twice their average size and whose clothes had also become black as night.

"My name is Sally." The stitched woman said. Finally registering that this was no dream, Kairi looked up at the woman.

"My name is Kairi, this is Sakura and that's Paine." Kairi managed to say, lisping as she spoke due to her elongated canines.

"You all look wonderful. If you're ready now, please follow me." Sally said. She headed towards the city, telling the town mayor to stay and greet anyone else from outside worlds who may come to help. "Welcome, to Halloween town." She said as the girls all looked out in wonder at the dark and spooky city before them.

They sighted ghosts, ghouls and goblins, witches mummies and vampires, as well as just about everything else that went bump in the night. Vampires tipped their hats to the girls as did witches and skeletons too. For monsters and demons, they sure were nice.

"This was the last place Jack was seen. That was three days ago. Once all the others arrive, by midnight tonight, we shall have a meeting in the town hall to debrief you all. Please come with me to the Inn. Most of the others are staying there too." She said. Paine turned to look at Sally.

"Others…how many others?" she asked. Sally shook her head.

"With you three were up to five, but word was another set of three were to come from Traverse town, they should be here within the hour." Sally said as they entered the Inn. She bid them farewell and headed back to the docs.

As they settled their things into their room, a certain tension seemed to lift. Paine had begun talking to them once more and for this, Sakura and Kairi were glad. However this may have side tracked, but after all wasn't this whole mission about saving something? What if Sora was here, or on his way? They never knew perhaps they had found him after all!

"Do you mind if Sakura and I go out and have a look around Town Paine? We will only be gone a few hours." Kairi asked sweetly. Paine nodded as she began to clean off her broad sword. Both girls dashed excitedly out of the Dark Lagoon Inn and headed towards the town.

"Have you noticed the air lately? So cold and the sky, it seems…almost blacker then usual." Said a vampire to an old witch. The old witch looked up to the sky with her one ugly bloodshot grey eye.

"Perhaps it is part of this year Halloween Celebration. After all it is only 3 days away! You know Old Jack; he's always trying to out do himself year after year. This is perhaps a new trick he has learned." The old one eyed witch said gruffly as they exited the girls' vision.

Soft singing came to their ears and Kairi discovered the source as a trio of ghosts mimicking an organ grinder. She dashed over. "Sakura you coming?" she asked her friend. Sakura moaned her displeasure at the idea. "How about we meet back here in two hours. Sound good?" Kairi said. Sakura nodded.

"I'll get you a shrunken head to remind you of today." She laughed. The other girl sneered her disgust as Sakura made her way into the city. As she wandered she took in her surroundings. Merchants selling heads, sugar skulls, everything one found in their nightmares. She smiled and tried on a silver choker with a spider in the center, covered in black diamonds. Never had she ever seen anything so beautiful in her life!

"AH a lovely choice young witchling. Very fine silver. And the black diamonds, very rare. For you darling... 300." The hag running the stall said. Sakura grimaced. She only had 100 on her. What was she going to do? With a sighed she took off the choker.

"I'm sorry, I only have 100 and that's all I have. Sorry about that." Sakura said as she put the choker back down. She felt a warm hand clutch her shoulder and she let out a scream.

"Shh, it's only me." She heard a very familiar voice say. As she turned around she was met with turquoise eyes. Eyes she liked to drown in. Although the rest of his appearance had changed drastically. His teeth were all sharp and his canines protruded. His body was now the colour of a deep blue ocean, dark and clear.

"And what Riku, are you doing here?" Sakura asked. He picked up the choker and ran his fingers across the spider pendant. It glowed faintly, unnoticed by the Hag and Sakura. He placed it back onto Sakura's neck.

"I'm here on my own free will for once. I'm not here to screw with you guys either. There's a personal reason why I'm here. Someone I hate played me for a fool, and now he's trying to take what's not his. I'm here to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. Here you are Hag, have a nice day." Riku said as he placed the 300 asked by the old hag onto the table. She smiled her toothless grin as the two walked away.

"You didn't have to do that you know? The ring sealed our deal Riku." Sakura said softly, eyeing the silver ring on her index finger. He smirked as he remembered that moment. As he remembered exactly what was going on inside his mind as he handed her the keys to the cell and that ring.

* * *

"_Give up your search for Sora, and give me Kairi. Then you can be freed." Sakura shook her head violently. Riku looked at her, really LOOKED at her. She had just denied her only chance at saving herself. _

"_No deal. As much as I hate to say that. Anything else you want, you can have." Sakura stated with a hint of finality. He couldn't believe how self less this girl was being. Was she actually denying him just to save her friends? He was greatly reminded of how he and Sora had been before…_

"_Whatever Sakura. How about we say that later on I can ask for anything I want, except the two initial things I asked for. Alright with you?" He couldn't believe he had said it, he couldn't believe how she was making him say it. She was incredible, she was like Sora… She smiled and reached for the key._

"_Riku you have yourself a deal" Sakura said. He passed her the key and a small ring, his seal on the deal, and watched vigilantly down the hall as she unlocked the cell door. He shook her hand. He had lost interest in his initial prize. Kairi wouldn't have done this; she wouldn't have risked freedom on a bluff. Perhaps she wasn't as thick headed, or perhaps she wasn't as brave. But this Sakura, she had caught him in her web, and he had to admit, at least to himself, he liked it._

* * *

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. Besides it looks amazing." He said trying to sound as harmless as possible. She smiled.

"Have you decided what it is you want from me yet, our deal?" she asked quietly. He had known this would be coming. Truth was, he had, many a times. But the better he got to know her, be it personally or by spying; it got harder and harder to ask. He wanted her. Plainly and simply. He wanted her, but he wanted her to come on her own free will.

"No. Really it hasn't crossed my mind. Anyways I have time to think. So what brings you girls here? Going to help search for Jack?" he asked. She felt a familiar shiver jolt down her back. That bad feeling had returned.

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you Riku?" she asked softly. He had expected this too. Normally he would have known a great deal. However this was Axels plan, and therefore he knew nothing. He shook his head putting his arm around her shoulders casually.

"Nope, for once I was a good boy and didn't do ANYTHING evil!" he said comically. Sakura giggled a bit. Riku looked down into her miss matched irises. He felt his breath catch as he looked deep within them. She gave him a quizzical glance, snapping him back into reality. Or had it been the sharp cold that had just struck them?

"Well, well, if it isn't old softy. How ARE you Riku?" the voice said harshly. Riku turned around coming face to face with Axel. The fiery red head now a zombie, just glared into Riku's turquoise eyes. Both men seemed not to notice the tiny woman between them.

"Go to hell Axel." Riku said as he barred his teeth. Axel flashed his claws (do zombies have claws? I mean I know they tear skin so do they have claws?) As the black bodiced girl tried to escape unnoticed.

"Ah, what do we have here? Why if it isn't a pretty little Witch. Hello there sweetheart. My name is Axel. And you are?" He said extending is hand to her. She turned around, fear in her miss matched eyes. She glanced back to Riku who was still glaring menacingly at Axel.

"S… Sakura." she said as she took his hand. The second their hands touched, the chill in her back grew so intense she shuddered almost as if in pain. Riku turned to her taking his eyes off of Axel.

"Alright there?" he asked his voice filled with genuine concern. She nodded. Axel took this opportunity to whisper into Riku's ear.

"I knew you liked that little cunt. She's a fine catch Riku. Shame she might be mine before you get her. And when I say she will be mine, expect me to keep that promise. If not just to piss the fuck out of you." He said harshly. He slapped Sakura's butt as he stalked off towards the cemetery.

"What…What was that all about?" she asked, still shaking and cold. What did this mean? Who was this Axel? Was this the personal vendetta Riku had?

"You didn't need to see that or get that sort of treatment. Axel is… a co-worker of mine. He still doesn't know how to treat women yet. Come on I'll show you around town, I've been here a few hours." He said still glaring darkly at the direction Axel had taken off in.

"I think I'd like that." Sakura said. She wasn't sure why, but something in Riku had changed. He seemed to be really trying hard to be good. She would think more on this later. Best now to sit back and enjoy the change.

* * *

**_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_**

Sora, Donald and Goofy all exited the ship. A tall stitched together woman was standing there waiting for them. "We've been waiting" she said as she passed them the dark orbs. The dark light engulfed the platform and nothing could be seen. As the dark light cleared away Sally led them towards the inn and the Town hall for the meting, which was to start in only 1 hour.

* * *

Kairi had walked around Halloween town, never once coming across Sakura. As she headed back towards the Inn, she spotted Sally accompanying 3 companions to the Inn. She dashed to Sally to greet her once more.

"Hey Sally." She said happily. One of the 3 strangers suddenly stopped at the sight of her. It was almost as if he had slammed into a solid invisible wall. He looked directly into her eyes, piercing them with a clear sapphire gaze. Her own eyes welled with tears as she dashed up to the young vampire.

"Sora, what the hell are you doing! What would Kairi say?" Donald asked as he tried to separate the two.

"I'd say hug her till her head explodes." Kairi said, causing Donald to let out a large shriek of surprise.

"KAIRI! What are you doing here?" Donald asked. Still being embarrassed by Sora she smiled.

"I had to find him. I was tired of waiting. Sakura, and Paine, two girls who have been spending summers on Destiny Islands since the year you left took me. We went to Wonderland and fought heartless and decks upon decks of cards. And we got high off of some AMAZING chron…. It's just been absolute insanity!" Kairi said. Soon Sakura appeared wearing a beautiful spider choker.

"Hey Kairi, who are your friends?" Sakura asked. She smiled and shook all of their hands.

"Sakura it's HIM! SORA!" Kairi screamed happily as she flung herself at her friend. Sakura smiled so bright. She looked to her left to an empty side road and smiled again.

"So if you're Sora, then you two must be Goofy and Donald right?" Sakura said. The two companions nodded their heads. "Awesome. We still have an hour until the meeting, why don't we all go see Paine and then head over to the Town Hall?" Sakura said. As everyone nodded she stopped. "Shoot I forgot something. I'll meet you at the inn alright?" she said. As they nodded she ran off towards the empty side road she had looked at earlier.

"I can't believe I've found you!" Kairi said still clinging to Sora as if her life depended on it. He held her close, scared that letting go of her, even for an instant might make her vanish form his life again.

* * *

"You did it didn't you?" Sakura asked once she had found her way back to Riku. He was sitting on a small rusted park bench watching as two small ghouls pushed a tiny witch on a broken swing. He turned to her and smiled softly. It seemed everywhere he looked he saw his past, a past he could never forget, nor wanted to forget.

"Yeah. You found me out. I found out about this entire thing, and where you guys were headed and I was able to inform Sora and his crew." He said.

"Why I thought you wanted to kill him?" Sakura said. Riku simply smiled.

"I do. But it made you and Kairi happy." He said. His ever present smirk returning. She found herself speechless. Had she misjudged this man? Did he truly care about all this?

"Is that why you won't face them. Because you still want him dead, but you also want to see her happy. I'm getting the vibes of a troubled past here." Sakura said. "But I've never been one to pry where I don't belong. Thank you Riku. That's the best I can do." She said. She stood up and placed a single kiss on his cheek and headed off towards the inn.

He sat there watching the young spooks of Halloween Town, trying to deal with his troubled past. He sat and he thought until his head seemed to hurt. Why did he want Sora dead anyways? They had been such good friends. And why had he been working for _Him _so long? Why was he thinking so clearly now, or at least clearer now then before? Was it Sakura? Was she the source of this sensical thought he was beginning to have? He made up his mind then and there and headed off towards his destination, on a mission that he had to complete.

(Hope you enjoyed this. It might be my last update until after January, once exams are over. I keep putting off my studying to write…I shouldn't do that anymore lol. Read and review I love the feed back! The song I used was Haunted by Evanescence…such a good beat! My special song will be included in the next one. Expect gore, sex and other things…rating is going R cuz I swear WAY too much! And with R I can get descriptive too hehe.)


	4. Everything

(Aww a big big thank you to Lolita my on going reviewer, you rock girl! Another big thank you to Kawaii-chan, whom doesn't usually review, which makes me, feel special inside  thanks a million guys! I also got my very first flamer! And to them, no hard feelings but again if you HAD read the entire posting instead of solely the first chapter you would have seen my plans for Riku, he's not an all out bad, guy, so don't go making improper assumptions! Hehe but anyway still looking out for Emerald and Emerald, they might make a return one-day lol. Enjoy guys and keep on letting those reviews and flames coming! ENJOY! O and expect a few little surprises to pop up…)

_**find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again**_

He strode towards the Inn; his foot falls slow, but steady. He felt ready and compelled to finally face this, his past. He had only just begun to think clearly as this thought appeared before him. Why had he felt so vengeful towards Sora? Was it because Kairi had chosen Sora over him? Yes that had to have been it. Then why had he wanted to kill Sora so badly over something as small as that? The Inn door came into sight and Riku seemed to hesitate as he reached out to push it open. Would all be forgiven if he were to go through with this? Would they accept him again?

He fought this inward battle head on. He couldn't do this; he HAD to do this! He had to set this all right. He had to apologize; he had to make peace. As he thought about it his hands had already pushed the door open and he entered the lobby. There they were Donald, Goofy, Paine, Sora, Kairi and Sakura. All of them were talking happily over drinks. He looked back at the door. Still not too late to turn back… No, this peace had to be made.

"_Consider this my resignation."_ He thought as he took in a deep breath and prepared to take the plunge. Something in him knew perfectly well that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

_**you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything**_

"I can't believe we found one another. I mean what were the chances of us meeting up here, of all places?" Sora said as he took another sip of his alcoholic mixture Sally had recommended. His eyes always remained glued to Kairis'.

Sakura smirked. "Perhaps less of a coincidence then you think." She said softly. As she looked about her surroundings she too it all in. Paine speaking with Donald and Goofy talking animatedly about the best kinds of weapons. Kairi and Sora still in awe of one another. Sally speaking with the Mayor of Halloween Town, and Riku. He had just appeared at the door where he seemed to be having an inward battle with himself. He looked over at her and she smiled shyly. She nodded him over. He hesitated slightly but soon he headed over.

What happened next can only be described as awkward. Sora shot up from his chair summoning his Keyblade and taking a defensive stance in front of Kairi. Paine, Donald and Goofy dashed over taking out their weapons as well. Sakura jumped out of her chair too.

"Stay behind me guys, Riku's nothing but bad news. Get the fuck out of here Riku; I really don't want to fight you!" Sora said as he loosened his grip on his blade. Sakura ran and stood in front of both parties. Trying to stop either one from doing something they may regret later.

"Both of you stop everything NOW! Sora chill, Riku's here to make peace…I think. And Riku explain why you're here so I don't need to stand in the middle!" Sakura said harshly. Everyone put their weapons away and took their seats. Sora kept his Keyblade handy, just incase.

"I'm here for myself. Not Ansem, not ANYBODY but myself. As of now, I work for no one. I really don't know what came over me before. Everything just makes sense now. I was wrong, I was tricked, I don't know what I was. I wanted to apologize and make things between us, all of us right again." Riku said his hands behind his head.

"You mean that?" Sora said cautiously.

"Ya, I do. And if you're willing, I'd like to be friends with you guys again, like before. I've had far too much time to dwell on my past. Now is time I took some action to recover the friendships I tossed away unwittingly all those years ago. That is if you'll have me." Riku stated.

"Ya we will. Been waitin a long time to hear that man. Good to have you back, Riku." Sora said as he put his Keyblade back and embraced his long ago friend. As Riku came to Kairi, she shot him a tiny smile and he returned it with one of his own. Sally ordered another round of drinks as all present enjoyed themselves, all blissfully unawares that far away another was watching their celebration, and plotting their downfall.

* * *

_**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this yeah**_

"Squall we don't just have to help them find one another…. We NEED to help them! Come on please! Can't we just pick up Kairi from Destiny Islands and drop her off at Halloween Town?" Yuffie begged. She had been at it for a little over 2 days now.

"FINE! If it will you shut you the hell up FINE!" Squall shouted harshly. There was only so much annoyance one man could take after all. She looked at him, a mixture of great happiness and anger. Had he yelled at HER?

"Awesome. Now apologize for yelling at me and we can head out." Yuffie said happily. Squall stood his ground and refused to apologize for merely shutting her up. She grimaced and her face distorted with rage. "No APOLOGY? THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed picking up a baseball bat. She began to chase him around the room.

"I'm sorry Yuffie. Please put the bat down!" he said. She stopped and dropped the bat smiling happily.

"Nice. I win again" she said victoriously. He picked her up into a big bar hug and then they headed off towards their shit to go and 'pick up' Kairi from Destiny Islands.

_**

* * *

**_

_**you calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now**_

"Axel, I don't think I want him dead, not just yet." Ansem said harshly as he spoke with his mignon.

"Then what would you have me do with him?" Axel asked with a slight hint of displeasure of not being allowed to kill the man he truly despised.

"I want you to return him to me. He has a great deal of power I'd like to harness before we lay waste to him. I want you to ruin it all for him. Let him come crawling back to us. Alone and cold and the darkness in him at an all time high. Do what you need to but have it done. That is all." Ansem said.

Axel smiled violently as he walked towards the bathroom of his inn room. He was directly across from the three girls' room. He had definite means of ruining Riku's life. He just had to figure out how to trigger a kind of domino affect. And he knew it had to start with the small blonde girl, the little cunt he liked so much.

* * *

_**cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything**_

"I'm so glad to see everything worked out alright for you Riku." Sakura said as everyone left to prepare for the debriefing that was to occur in only half an hour. The two of them sat on a sofa made of black leather with legs like that of a giant lizard. Riku put his arm casually over Sakura's shoulders and looked into her mismatched eyes. He let a smile trickle to his lips.

"Something you did earlier, I don't know what, but something seemed to snap me back to reality. It was like these past 3three years had been a long nightmare I just woke up from. I owe you some thanks." He said honestly. Sakura blushed slightly. It was the first blush he had ever seen rise to her cheeks.

"You don't owe me a thing. I woe you, for this necklace, and for our little deal." She said very softly, still blushing a lovely shade of cherry. He smiled again.

"The choker was just a little present. It looked too good on you for me not to get you it. As for our deal. I'm still thinking." He said teasingly. She giggled slightly as a mischievous smile curl to her lips.

"And what does 'it looked too good on you to not buy it for you' mean exactly Riku?" she said in a purr. He was now subject to a blush. She laughed watching his reaction to her advances on him.

"Umm well you see, it's, umm….well you know…." He began to slip and slide through all of his words. She laughed a bit more and placed her head onto his chest. And all was silent, they sat alone in the lobby looking at one another, silent understanding between. Finally the silence was broken.

"How long have you felt that way about me?" she asked tilting her face upwards to look into his turquoise orbs. He smiled as he once more recalled the moment he had given her his ring.

"When you denied my offer to let you go if you gave me Kairi. That was the point of no turning back for me. When did you start to feel that way about me?" he asked his eyes now full of a new curiosity. She smiled.

"When we first met, you were a challenge. I love a good challenge. Plus I could tell from the moment we met and you didn't kill me on the spot that there was some good in you." She said. He smiled. It was true; from day one she had never backed down from him or acted out with anything but courage. "My question is where do we go from here?" she asked her eyes searching his for some answer.

"I really have no idea. One step at a time. I guess give the whole dating thing a try? If you want to?" he said his eyes trying to read hers.

"I think that might work well." He said her voice gaining in strength. Her shyness of the matter seemed to melt away. He took the opportunity to brush some of her blonde hair out of her face with his thumb. A slight blush again. He moved his head closer and closer to hers until their noses touched. He searched her eyes for any discomfort. Finding none he pressed his lips to hers.

At first it was slow, experimental even. They were both testing this out. Soon Sakura placed her tongue into Riku's mouth. This was getting a bit more passionate. He placed his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Her hands were around his neck helping her hold herself up to his lips. Eventually though voices began to come closer and closer to them. Sakura broke the kiss and began to fix herself up. Her face was still a slight cherry colour making her, in Riku's opinion more beautiful.

"Well let's head to the debriefing." Donald said. All seven of them followed the great duck towards the nearby Town hall.

* * *

_**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this**_

"That's IT! I knew I would think of it. Oogie Boogie, you look after our….Guest until I return alright?"

"No problem Axel. Tell Ansem I said hey hey hip cat will ya?" the boogie man said as Axel began to dash from their 'secret' hideout. (Secret cause I myself still am not sure where to put it but shh you don't know that)

"I will Boogie. Have some fun with him while I'm out alright?" Axel said pointing to the unconscious figure by his feet. Jack Skellington sat sprawled out in the corner, barely breathing. The boogie man smiled so large some of his innards (bugs and such) dropped out of his mouth.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as he closed in on the figure. Axel headed towards the town hall.

* * *

"Now the last place Jack was seen was the cemetery where he was walking Zero, his ghost dog. No one has seen either since then. That was exactly three days ago. Now your job is to go out and find our Pumpkin king before the Halloween festival, three days from this very moment. Should you fail, Halloween Town will be sent into immense chaos and fear. YOU MUST NOT FAIL!" the mayor said as his head turned over to reveal a panicky face for the last sentence of his speech. Sally took the podium.

"Please friends, we desperately need to find Jack. Many Halloween Towners are beginning to talk. Talk is bad. If the Halloween festival doesn't occur, some people might get rowdy. Rowdy Halloween ghouls like to wreak havoc everywhere." Sally said. "We can pay you handsomely, in money, in jewels, in anything you need." She finished. Everyone nodded.

"When do we start?" Goofy asked. Sally simply smiled.

"Right now if possible." She said. They all stood up, ready to head out. Riku took Sakura's hand in his and they headed out last towards the exit. Sora winked at Riku who in turn winked back at Sora. Riku found himself relaxing now. He had been accepted back into the gang. He was no longer the outsider he had once been. He was no longer the enemy.

"So any ideas on how we should go about this?" Sakura asked as they all made it outside. The streets of Halloween Town seemed deserted now, all were home sleeping or scaring after al it was the ungodly hour of 1 am. Everyone took a moment to think.

"Well why not check out the cemetery first right? It was the last place he was spotted, it seems logical." Paine said. Kairi and Sora nodded. They all headed out towards the cemetery, hearts soaring high. If anyone could find Jack Skellington, it would be them!

* * *

**_and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this _**

(I already have most of the next chapter typed out…it gets graphic from here on out…warning I guess. Expect more swearing…sorry my fault, sex, rape and all that other fun shtick. Song used is Everything By Lifehouse….expect the next chapter to be posted in a few days :P)


	5. Disapear

(An: well I feel SOOOO lost without my author alerts and review alerts….rocks back and forth in a corner Again am big thanks to Lolita…again I love you girl!!! A new reviewer another big thanks goes out to Rika and sora 4 eva for your review!!! I'm glad to see everyone loving this ficcy of mine. Last night I rented Nightmare before Christmas for this fic…you know research. I also rented Animal House for no good reason at all lol. I feel like now I know exactly where I'm going to go with this…I'm just trying to pace myself at doing it. You know I get a good plot idea and I want it out there ASAP but that's boring, so pace I must to keep the interest!!! Enjoy, read and most of all review! Thanks a mill guys! ooo a quick thing to add…yay Emerald31 is BAACK!!! WB sweetie…good to see you are alive and well… I was getting worried lol….no need to worry lol just glad to have you back :P)

As the gang approached the cemetery each felt their heart skip a beat. It was so immense, typical horror movie graveyard, miles upon miles of tombstones. The seemingly endless lines of graves shot their hopes into the dirt. Paine pounded her fist into her palm, obviously frustrated. There was just so much ground to cover, and no one even knew if he was actually in there anyways!

"This is absolutely ridiculous! It could take us days to search this place, and he might not even be here!" Paine shouted loudly. Her patience was now wearing thin. Everyone looked over at her. She was right, of course. No one, however, wanted to admit it though.

"We can't give up yet." Sora said. He then proceeded to split everyone off into smaller groups of 2. "Donald, you take the northern side, Paine and Goofy, the South, Kairi and I will take the Eastern, and then Riku, you and Sakura take the Western. We all meet back here if nothing is found. If anyone finds anything, and I do mean anything, we will need to signal the others, with a whistle, or a scream or something. Make it something obvious! Ok?" everyone nodded their agreement. If people scoured their own part of the graveyard, then the work would be done 4 times faster.

"Agreed." Everyone said, as everyone headed off towards their respected sides.

* * *

Axel watched in the distance as they padded through the graveyard. Never once suspecting that Jack was very near, so near that the white haired woman had nearly stepped on him. Oogie certainly had taken care of Jack that was for sure.

"That's right you fools. Fall right into my little trap. None of you will make it out of this alive. I'll make sure of that." Axel said to himself. He could not fail Ansem. If he did he knew the consequences would be dire, he would not live long if his plan fell through.

A shadowy silhouette appeared on the tombstone next to him. Axel smiled deviously. The shadow began to watch with delight the figures move across the cemetery. Almost like a chess players watches his pieces move across the chess board. The excited anticipation could be easily seen on both dark creatures' faces.

"Everything is taken care of Axel. I think your master will be very, very pleased. I've set out some of my best bets against these little idiots. I'll have some fun times tonight. Seven victims, sounds like the odds are in my favor." Oogie Boogie said as he tossed his head up and laughed hollowly.

"Quiet you imbecile. If they find us, no one wins and it will be both our asses! You're sure nothing can fuck up here?" Axel asked. Riku might be a soft hearted emotional fool, but he was no idiot.

"The odds are in our favor Axel. Noting will go wrong!" Oogie said as they both watched from their perch.

* * *

"So you're saying she's already gone off to find Sora…Without me?" Yuffie said as she manhandled Wakka. The poor kid was shaking head to toe as Yuffie held her baseball bat only inches from his face.

"Ye….YES!" he screamed. She dropped him down and began to count harshly down from 5. A method Squall had attempted to teach her to cool her nerves.

"FIVE, FOUr, THRee, TWo, One…better. Alright so who did she go with." But by this time Wakka had passed out from excessive fear. Squall merely sat and laughed as Yuffie attempted to revive the boy by shaking hard.

"Yuffie, maybe we could find someone else to tell us where Kairi has gotten to. Wakka probably won't be awake in days, and that mug of yours will be the last thing he'll wanna see." Squall said laughing. Yuffie shot him a hurt glance and picked up her bat, and stalked towards him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Yuffie shouted harshly. Squall smirked and shot her a joking glance.

"Yuffie, you don't scare me. But fine I take it back, I was kidding. Besides isn't that Selphie, Kairi's friend?" Squall said. Yuffie turned to see that indeed it was Selphie. She waved her over and then began to talk.

"Selphie, who took Kairi to find Sora!" Yuffie said still a hint of anger in her voice.

"The girls who rent out the Cove cottage, over by the beach. There are four of them. Only two went though. If you head up there, the other two can help you I'm sure." Selphie said smiling, her skipping rope held tightly between her hands. Yuffie smiled and thanked her. She then grabbed Squall by the wrist and pulled him all the way out to the Cove cottage.

* * *

"Man even split up this could take hours!" Sakura whined as she and Riku looked all about their Western end of the Cemetery. Riku looked behind him at her and laughed. She looked completely ridiculous. She had been digging around in the brush and now her face was completely covered in dirt.

"You look fabulous." He joked. She gave him a warning glance as he came towards her; he wiped her face off on his shirt and laughed.

"Wow, sorry I thought you were kidding. Anyways, we've been at it for an hour and nothing, we're no where near finished are we?" She said softly. He nodded. She sighed thoughtfully. "If only there was a way to look faster for some….what the hell?!" Sakura screamed suddenly.

Riku turned at once. What he came face to face to would be a something to haunt his dreams for years to come. "Holy shit!" he screamed as the darkness sucked him into it.

"Two down, five to go." Axel said mercilessly. He and Oogie Boogie simply laughed as they watched how the others supposed heroes progressed.

* * *

One by one each party Sora had made vanished from the part of the graveyard they had been searching. Little by little Axels plan began to come together. Sora and Kairi were the final group standing, completely oblivious to the chaos that was ensuing around them.

"Why did you come looking for me Kairi?" Sora asked as they searched between a row of tombstones. She smiled shyly.

"Because after three years of waiting, I thought you might have forgotten your promise to me. I thought that maybe if we found you, I could remind you." Kairi said softly. Sora smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I missed you so much. I was tempted to knock Donald and Goofy unconscious and head back to Destiny Islands just to tell you I would be later then we thought. I missed you that much Kairi." Sora said honestly. Kairi's smile grew as he spoke.

"I missed you too. I had been so depressed lately that when Sakura and Rikku bumped into me asking why…I spilled my heart out to them. They were in tears…it was bad. This was all Rikku's idea, she couldn't come though, she caught the flu. But none of that matters now that we have found one another again." Kairi said as she pulled Sora closer to her. He held her tightly in his arms.

"I won't ever let you go again Kairi." He said. A twig snapped off to his right. He pulled Kairi behind him and took out his keyblade. Looking around the darkness crept below him. Kairi let out an exasperated scream and had vanished before Sora had the chance to turn around. Only seconds later, the darkness had swallowed him up too.

* * *

"Looks like they're all there waiting for you Boogie. Better head over." Axel said. He opened a dark portal and returned to Ansem to tell him of their plot.

"Oogie Boogie is gonna have some good time playing with his seven new toys." Oogie said as he headed back down to his newly renovated lair.

"So you think that Oogie Boogie can finish them off? A very nice plan Axel saves you the trouble of getting your hands dirty. Very nice. This calls for a reward. You'll receive it once you return." Ansem said smiling.

"Thank you master. You are far too kind to me." Axel said as he bowed low to Ansem. He then proceeded to head out the great oak doors, only to crash right into a dark hooded figure. "Watch where you're going jackass!" he screamed. The hooded figure tossed back his hood.

"Sorry Axel. It's not fault I tried to avoid looking at a creature as disgusting as you look right now." The blonde haired man said. Axel let out a great growl.

"Sure pretty boy, o is that designer lip gloss you're wearing, Tidus, or is it just the look of the lips of a fag?" Axel spat. Tidus merely gave him a bored look.

"Axel Ansem has asked for me so I best be going in. Have fun zombie boy, try not to…fall to pieces." Tidus said as he brushed past Axel with a hard knock with his shoulder.

"Bastard. First Riku will pay, and then him. Damn pretty boy." Axel mumbled as he headed back to Halloween Town via a dark portal.

"You called for me master?" Tidus asked. Ansem nodded.

"Have you any recollection of your past Tidus?" Ansem asked. Tidus shook his head. He remembered a face, only one face. A girl with mismatched irises and short brown hair, who she was and what she meant to him, was a blur. But this was not worth telling his master. Other then that face, nothing but darkness existed in his memories.

"No master, nothing but darkness." He said. Ansem smiled evilly.

"Excellent. I have a task for you then. You are to go to Destiny Islands and destroy it. Be sure you destroy a small cottage on the Coast, the two girls residing there must parish, understood." Ansem said. Tidus nodded. "Excellent, be gone now and make me proud. You will be greatly rewarded for your success." And with that Tidus vanished through, yet another, dark portal.

"All seems to be falling together quite nicely, quite nicely indeed." Ansem said.

* * *

"G...guys?" Donald said, as he struggled with the bonds that held him. Looking to his sides he noticed that he was not the only bonded in chains. All of his six comrades had been bound as well.

"It's no use, we've already tried that." Sora said tiredly. He and Riku had been trying to break the bonds for several long and hard minutes.

"This is odd, there's no one holding us, or at least no one I can see." Paine said. She looked around and again noticed no one. A groan was heard towards the right and everyone looked over. There, in the centre of a roulette wheel, sat Jack Skellington, bruised, battered and looking worse then hell itself.

"JACK!" Kairi cried happily. They had found him. Sally would be so happy.

"Lotta good it does us. We're bound to these playing cards, with no way to get out." Sakura said sadly. She had struggled so much with the bonds that her wrists were now raw. Looking down they all realized that they were each bound to a specific playing card. Riku the suicide king (king of hearts.), Paine the ace of spades, Donald the jack of clubs, Goofy the jack of diamonds, Sora the king of clubs, Sakura the queen of hearts and Kairi the queen of clubs.

"What the hell does this mean?" Riku asked.

"What it means is that your odds might get better, or they might not." A voice boomed from out of the shadows. "Oogie Boogie's the name, chance is my game. Any of you seven gamblers?" He asked. Paine made a deep growling noise.

"Shut the hell up and let us go you bastard! Fight like the spook you are!" she growled. He simply laughed.

"A fair fight? Hmm now those are odds I like in my favor. Seven tiny mortals against me. You're on." Oogie said as he released the bonds. Paine smiled. If there was one thing she had learned on her adventures, it was that big powerful men have big powerful egos, offer them something to make them feel threatened and they mold to your very will.

"Alright guys, why don't we show him what were made of?" Donald said. The next few moments were all out pandemonium. Spells, swords and arrows flying about. In less then 5 minutes Oogie Boogie was no more then a pile of old rotting rags and millions of dieing bugs on the floor.

"That was easy enough." Sakura said. She rubbed her aw wrists and let out a gasp of pain. One of Oogie's bugs had landed in her wounds. She screamed as it wriggled around. "GET IT OFF!"

Riku was at her side in an instant knocking the bug out of her wound and crushing it with his foot. "Alright there?" he asked concern written all over his face. She nodded and he looked at her wrists. Blood was trickling out of them with a slow, but steady flow. "Those don't look too good." He said. She simply nodded.

"We should get Jack and then get the hell out of here; I'm not too fond of this place." Sora said. Everyone nodded their agreement. Goofy and Donald picked up Jack and all of the companions headed back up to the surface.

"Thank goodness that that's over." Kairi said as she leaned against Sora for support.

Axel watched from atop his darkened hiding spot. He had been foiled by seven regular people. How had they defeated Oogie Boogie? He was the Boogie man for Christ's sakes! Now another thought stirred in Axel's mind. Who would take the wrap for this? Oogie was dead, so the fault landed on him. Ansem would kill him for a fuck up like this. He had to get himself out of this whole. He had to save his ass.

* * *

"Is this the place Squall?" Yuffie asked. Squall looked up at the cove cottage. This was the place Selphie had told them about, no doubt.

"Yup, should we jus knock then?" he asked. She nodded excitedly. She wanted to meet these people that had beaten her to getting Sora and Kairi back together. A few moments after Squall had knocked on the door, a dark haired, blue/green eyes woman answered the door.

"Hey how can I help you guys?" she asked politely.

"My name is Squall this is Yuffie, were here to speak with you about Kairi and this little voyage she is on." Squall said.

"O hey, you must be friends of hers and Sora's right? My name is Yuna, please come inside." She said. Yuffie and Squall stepped inside the tiny cottage as Yuna shut the door. "Rikku, visitors!" Yuna said. Seconds later a tiny blonde rushed from a room at the end of the hall way. As she bounded down she nearly tripped over at least six different items in her rush.

"OO HEY! I'm Rikku! So what can we do for you guys?" Rikku asked hyperly. Both parties stared at her with wonder. She laughed. "Well can I at least get some names?" She asked.

"Squall and I'm Yuffie." Yuffie said still in a bit of shock. This girl was very…interesting.

"Hey, so what did you want?" Rikku asked again.

"We wanted to talk to you guys about Kairi." Squall said.

Looking in on the cottage from outside, Tidus could feel his heart race. His mystery girl sat only inches away from the window, her beautiful mismatched eyes staring blankly at him, without really seeing him, for he was hiding. But her gaze seemed fixed on him. Who was she! He had to know. Why did she take his breath away, what did she mean to him? Why was she the only thing he could remember?

"Yunie, are you even listening to this YUNIE!" Rikku screamed. Yuna had been staring outside for what seemed like hours. Not looking at anything in particular, just staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry, I just feel….a familiar presence here." She said softly. She felt_ HIM_ again. This happened sometimes, but never like this. She actually FELT him like he was actually just outside her window. The feeling got stronger and Yuna felt her heart race, she could take this no more. She hopped up from her seat and dashed to the door, slamming it shut behind her she scampered over to the bushes by the window she had been staring out of.

"Ti…Tidus?" she asked as she looked down at the leg protruding from the bush. A blonde head with a set of blue eyes popped up, sending Yuna into tears instantly. The man could not understand why she would be crying. She seemed happy to see him. But who was she! "TIDUS!" she cried as she fell into his arms. It was then that a great light descended upon them. "You've finally come home to me."

(Ok another chapter done…next one soon but after exams…I really really gotta study! Hope you all enjoyed this….thanks again to my reviewers you all kick some massive butt! I had to bring Yuna and Rikku back into this…I love em…and Tidus…rawwr lol. Things get weirder soon, rape soon, surprises too. ALL SOON! Lol. Bye guys until next I update)


	6. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

(An: SORRY! It took me sooooooooooooooo long to update! Exams were crappy and then worst of all I have Biology this semester:'( So I'll try and update whenever I can. Thanx to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry again for the wait. One review truly got to me….Ethan your review really got to me. I know it seems like I'm advertising but it's my way of explaining my rating uppage. I just keep getting better ideas then before. But I truly do love all these reviews. Arigatou all! Enjoy and keep them reviews a flowin!)

"JACK!" Sally screamed as Riku and Sora supported the frail skeleton towards the Halloween Town hall. She dashed towards them. Jack looked up; his eyes clouded and let a small smile cross his mouth.

"Sa…..lly." He said quietly. She smiled back and looked him over. There were gashes and slashes all over his body.

"Take him to Professor Finkelstein. He should be able to help." She said. They all nodded. Heading towards the laboratory of the little more then mad doctor, Sakura fell to her knees, crying out in pain.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Kairi asked running to her fallen friend. Sakura's wrist, where the rotting bug had touched, was now swollen to the size of a tennis ball, blood still running out of it at an alarming rate. "That's not good!" Kairi said softly. Paine walked over and looked at the wound.

"It's infected. Come on, hurry." She said helping Sakura up. Paine's face betrayed her worry. She had never seen this kind of infection in her life. She was afraid…. Once more she didn't like this feeling.

Arriving at the lab, everyone crowded in. The professor began to work on healing Jack using multi colored potions and oozing balls of goo. These methods were primitive and disturbing to watch, but they seemed to do the trick for Jack. In a matter of minutes he was as good as new. Paine showed the mad doctor the wound on Sakura wrist. He tisked several times.

"Is it so much to ask to watch out for yourself. If bonds don't break why waste such precious skin over it?" he asked. He plopped some goo onto the wrist, receiving a pained screamed from the girl and wrapped it in a soft linen bandage. "Now, I want you to check every 3 hours to see if the swelling is going down." Ad with that he disappeared back to his lab.

"Odd man." Sora said. Riku nodded letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Didn't that feel like old times Sora?" Riku asked quietly. Everyone else was beginning to head back to the town Hall. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it did. It's great to have ya back man." Sora said slapping his friends back.

"Come on boys, or you'll miss the big news!" Donald shouted. The two headed out towards the hall both with smiles plastered to their faces.

* * *

Axel watched from atop the laboratory as the 7 companions headed towards the town hall. He had watched as one of Oogie's bugs had landed in the blonde's raw and bloody wrist. That bug contained Oogie's essence, his absolute evil.

"Is it done you wack job. Did you infect her with the slime of Darkness?" Axel asked as the sounds of an electric chair approached. A small maniacal laugh met his ears confirming his question.

"Yessss. It has been done Axel. Go and tell Ansem what I have done. I want a reward, I want anything! And they are none the wiser!" Finkelstein laughed. Axel smiled.

"Why share the reward? Goodbye old man, you've served your purpose." Axel said finally looking over at the tiny frail looking old man in the electronic wheel chair. Taking out one of his blades, Axel placed it to the old mans throat and slashed it brutally sending blood all over the roof and himself. "When I can have it all to myself."

With that, Axel opened a dark portal. He'd already taken off his zombie costume, or rather shed his skin. Ansem would be very pleased to know that they now had a spy and a means to send Riku back to the darkness on his knees. And all he had to do was wait the 24 hours and she would be his. And he could do whatever he pleased with her. Stepping through his portal he let out one final menacing laugh.

* * *

"Tidus!" Yuna said. Her arms still wrapped around him as if her life depended on holding him. Who was she? Why did he want to hold her too? What was she to him! He felt a searing pain grab him. He let go of the mystery woman and gripped his head.

"_You lied to me Tidus, and for that, I will make you my body. You will be my vessel here on destiny islands. You have no more free will."_ Ansem's voice said inside his head. Tidus tried to fight him, tried to keep his mind.

Yuffie, Rikku and Squall all appeared at the scene. Rikku nearly fainted at the sight of the man before her. He seemed to be fighting an inward battle. Squall began to get goose bumps. This was not good. Something bad was about to happen. He tried to tell them, tried to at least say something. But his voice seemed stuck in his throat. No sound escaped.

All of a sudden the blue of Tidus' eyes turned to deep black. The pupil changed from black to a deep and ugly green. A huge sword appeared in his hands. Only a second had passed when blood slapped Squall in the face. Two screams erupted. One he knew well. Yuffie lay on the grass, her stomach nothing but a bloody gash. Her eyes blank with death. The second scream had come from Rikku. She lay in a bloody puddle. Her heart had been pierced and her mouth seemed to explode with blood. Yuna looked over at Squall with fear and horror mixed in her eyes. He looked down at his arm. Where it should have been was nothing but a bloody stump. She looked at him wide eyed.

He felt no pain, he knew he should have. But her eyes were not wide with fear. She was sad. Tears were in her eyes. She turned towards the murderer. The Man who had killed her cousin and had killed his Yuffie.

"Tidus. Can you truly bring yourself to kill me! It's me, Yuna. I love you Tidus, no matter what you do. I will always love you." She said. She glowed. She was a summoner! It seemed to click now in Squalls mind. This was the great summoner he had heard of. And if she claimed to love this man, he was the warrior he had also heard of. Nothing made sense. But the man had killed Yuffie, he had to die now.

"Yuna get out of the way. He needs to pay for the deaths of my loved one and yours." Squall said. His voice was hollow and sorrow filled.

"No. He can be saved Squall. He can……….." she was cut off. Squall thought she had just lost her train of thought. Until he saw the end of a bloody sword protruding from her back. "Ti….dus……Why?" she asked as blood began to trickle from her mouth. There was a flicker of blue where the black was. Only a flicker. As soon as it was gone. Tidus (ansem) tossed the dead girl off of his sword.

Squall did the only thing one person could do, he ran to the ship to warn Sora. He began to feel the pain in his arm now. The pain of pending infection. The pain of loss. Yuffie was dead. And loss of his limb. Nothing could bring back his right arm; it had been chopped off just below the elbow. He ran towards the dock and he jumped into the ship. He was out of the world as fast as he could be.

The pain was now getting to the point of such intensity that Squall wasn't sure he could handle. He put the ship on auto pilot and turned on his communicator. No one in Sora's ship had picked up, so Squall would leave a message. He only hoped Sora would get it.

"Sora! It's Squall. Destiny Islands. A man named Tidus, he was controlled by Ansem, he killed…. Yuffie…she's gone…. And Rikku and Yuna….all dead. I … my arm, its gone Sora….it's gone….what the fuc………" he got cut off. Destiny Islands. The entire world was aflame. As Squall recorded the last bit, the world had exploded throwing his ship into a free fall onto the nearest world.

* * *

"And so for saving Jack Skelington and destroying Oogie Boogie we're throwing this feast in honor of the seven warriors! Now come and enjoy the festivities!" Sally said. Everyone had been allowed to shed their disguises due to there being no more emergencies. The party was amazing. Food from all over on dozens of tables. It seemed like every spook from Halloween Town had shown up to pay their respects to the heroes of the day. The music was being supplied by the best bands in all of Halloween Town; they had Tommy and the Ghouls, and even The Vamps.

"Gorsh this is amazing!" Goofy said as he and Donald looked around at all the foods laid out.

"Ya I know. Yummy! Trout!" Donald yelled dashing to a table full of different kinds of fish.

"Man I don't remember the last time I ate this much!" Sora said as he took another bite out of some kind of pizza.

"And all the booze!" Kairi shouted a bit drunkly.

"You've so reached your cut off limit Kai." Sakura said as she took another sip of the fantastic alcoholic beverage Sally had yet again recommended.

"You probably have too! I don't want you tossing you're cookies later tonight!" Paine said harshly although she had chuckled a bit.

"Ya, we should probably head back to Destiny Islands tomorrow morning nice and early. I wonder how mom is." Riku said softly.

"I wonder how Yuna is, and Rikku, I hope she's over that flu." Sakura said. Her face looked a bit sad.

"Well see em soon enough right?" Riku said sitting next to her placing his arm around her. She cuddled into the warmth his body offered so warm so comforting.

"Ya I guess you're right." And with that they continued to have fun and enjoy the exotic food, songs and dances.

* * *

"You've done well Axel. You've brought success out of failure. Name your reward you have earned it for this plot. Anything you want is yours." Ansem said contently. Axel smiled horribly.

"All I want for this, master, is the girl." He said simply. What better way to get back at Riku then taking the one thing he'd ever really loved. If that didn't hit a soft spot, Axel didn't know what would.

"Granted. Here take this. It will control her once the effects of Finkelstein's potion wear off." Ansem said tossing a small silver hair barrette. It was the shape of a pentagram, made of fine silver strand with blood red rubies set at each point and a garnet in the center.

"Master you are far too kind to me." Axel said. He took the barrette and headed back towards his room. Soon he'd have a pretty new toy to play with. Goodness knew how quickly his other toys had perished. He didn't want her to die that quickly. He wanted her to last forever….

* * *

"I'm so partied out!" Sakura said as she and Riku headed towards their Inn rooms. They had been the last to leave the party that night out of their little group. They had danced and drunk quite a bit. Probably too much of both. Now both exhausted and walking back to their rooms, it seemed to take for ever to cross the damn street to get there.

"Ya me too. FINALLY! Ok we're in the inn." Riku said with a sigh. He was most definitely as partied out as she.

"Well here's my room. Good night Riku." She said as she moved to open her door. He put his hand on hers and turned her face to his own.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said just before placing his lips to hers. As they broke the kiss her face shone with a rosy blush as she entered her room. Riku walked down the hall to his own room, a glow with joy. He was finally ridding himself of the darkness that had taken over his life for so long. He was finally feeling at peace.

* * *

"_Did you really think I'd be that easy to kill girly?" the voice said high and strong. Sakura twitched her hands, only to find them bound to a playing card. It was just like earlier that night. In Oogie's place. But they had killed him. _

"_What….But you're dead!" she said softly. He smiled and laughed harshly at her. _

"_My body may lie in ruins but you've been infected by my bug little lady. And thanks to the goo the good doctor put on you, once you wake up, I'll control this pretty little body of yours for one day and then I'll die away." The voice said. Oogie appeared making Sakura scream with fright._

"_No this is a lie. You're lying! You aren't REAL!" Sakura screamed. She tried to wake up, she tried to move her body, but nothing worked. _

_Can you feel me infecting you? From the top of your head to your…muahaha…" he laughed as he began to touch her. She let out a small yelp of protest. "Don't like to be touched there. Alright no big. But I can't wait for you to be the object of Riku's demise. I can't wait!" Oogie said in a terrible voice. Sakura's eyes began to tear._

"_No…NO I WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!" she screamed. He simply laughed again._

"_Nobody said you would. I'll have control of this body. I'll do it myself. I can't wait to see him suffer." And with that Oogie was gone._

"_Riku…no. I have to warn them…why couldn't Yuna have taught me more magic. If I could use telepathy…anything. Damn it." Sakura was thinking hard, trying to find some way she could warn Riku. She didn't want to lose him. Not like this. Suddenly, thousands of bugs begin to swarm her. She is bound and cannot defend herself. They swarm and swarm until her whole body is devoured by them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIKU!" and then silence…_

* * *

The next morning as everyone rose, Sakura slept in late. Paine had tried to wake her many times, only to get a groan and a reply of "5 more minutes". She had given up. They had all packed and dressed and now Kairi began to worry. What was wrong with Sakura?

"Sakura? It's Kairi, are you alright?" Kairi asked sitting on the side of her friends bed. Sakura's eyes snapped open, both a deep ugly green color. She began to feel up her body, lingering at her breasts, as a tiny smile rose to her lips.

"Yes, I've never been better Kairi, never been better." She said laughing with a haunting sound lingering. _"Kairi, no don't believe him, save me!" _the real Sakura tried to scream, but she was overtaken by the laughing of the maniacal Oogie Boogie. She had now lost her hope.

* * *

(Sorry for the wait yet again! I'll try and update ASAP. It gets good in the next chapter a lot of drama baby! Please read and review PLZ! Even though I've been a butt head and haven't updated in like 2 months! Thanx! Blade) 


	7. Let Me Go

(Next chapter is here. wow only a few days between…not bad for I, the queen of late updates lol. Thanx a mil to Ethan and Lolita my wicked crazy awesome and AMAZING reviewers I lovers u! Ethan I agree I didn't put as much effort into the last chapter because someone…Lolita… was nagging me to post it already so it only went though 1 draft. This one should be better. Also no need to apologize for the lil mistake with my rape stuff, I agree it did look kinda like a ploy. As always read and review…o and to plug myself…me and Lolita(aka Devilgirl57) are gonna co-write another fic so look out for that soon!)

Tidus sat alone in the corner of the dark room he had found himself locked in. He knew he was close to Ansem, he could feel the other man. Tidus felt…he couldn't even think how he felt. He had killed her. The only clue to his darkened past and he had slew her with his own hands. The blood from the previous day had hardened and caked onto his hands. He had tried scrubbing, but it always seemed to leave a tiny tinge of red on his hands. The newly darkened pigment was sure to be his punishment for his actions.

"She's gone now. My world is gone. She said she loved me. Yuna…who were you?" he asked himself. He had repeated this so many times today he couldn't even count. Her face flashed in his mind and when it did he felt his stomach lurch into his throat. Dead.

"Still crying over your dead bitch Tidus?" Axel said through the tiny grate that had appeared near the bottom of the heavy cast iron door. Tidus looked at the red haired man and simply glared at him. "Aww poor baby, Ansem sent me to give you your food. Enjoy it jack ass. This revenge is far sweeter then any I could have thrust upon you." Axel said laughing. Tidus simply continued to glare, even after the tiny tray of bread and butter had been hastily pushed through the grate, which was then slammed abruptly shut.

"She's dead now, and I killed her. I killed them all. The man…Squall. He, he lived. Maybe he can fill in my blanks. Maybe….Maybe…………….." and he went about his glaring. The pain in his heart outweighing any common sense that remained.

* * *

"So then let's go you lazy butt!" Kairi said as Sakura sat up in her bed. Sakura smirked and nodded.

"Let me just get dressed, I'll be down in a minute, make sure no one leaves without me ok Kai?" Sakura (oogie) said. Kairi nodded and headed down stairs to wait for her friend. "You can come out now Axel. I have full control of this body." Oogie said from within Sakura. Axel stepped out form the shadows with an overly large smirk on his face.

"So you're controlling her? Excellent. Time to implement our plan I suppose?" Axel said. Oogie nodded. "I'll summon them at once. Such a pretty little thing. No wonder Riku likes her so much. I can't wait to see what she tastes like." Axel said.

"I'll……Never……..Be yours!" Sakura growled out. Her eyes back to their normal blue and green, the spider choker glittering lightly. Axel grabbed her hand and harshly shook her.

"OOGIE GAIN FULL CONTROL YOU DOLT! IF YOU FUCK THIS UP…." Axel began. Sakura's eyes turned back to the dirty green and Axel relaxed. "Better, if you lose that control again…"Axel let it slide.

"I'm sorry Axel, she's stronger then I thought. It's almost as if some outside force is aiding her struggle against me." Oogie said. The choker had gone back to its simple silver glow.

"SAKURA LET'S GO!" Paine shouted. Axel nodded and vanished back into the darkness. It was show time.

* * *

Squall's little Gummi ship had crash landed on a near by world. The locals had found him and probably saved his life. His arm was un-healable, but the rest of his wounds were easily taken care of. The local priestess had had no difficulty with that, his ship however, was a complete mystery to the people of this world.

"Any idea what that flying contraption might be?" the tiny red haired boy with a fox tail asked his older, purple robed friend.

"No idea Shippo. It looks almost like some sort of demon, but it's made out of metal. Sango, ever seen a demon like this before?" the purple clad man asked a tall brunette with a giant boomerang on her back. She stroked the head of a two tailed kitten that mewed at the pat.

"No Miroku, perhaps Kagome will know. She should be returning today. I believe Inuyasha went to fetch her." The girl said. Squall shook his head trying to see clearly. His head throbbed with blood loss and his vision swam.

"Please, ye shouldn't try and stand yet, ye were very badly wounded." An old matronly voice cooed at him. He looked over to the source. An old woman in an eye patch smiled down at him. "My name is Kaede; I have healed almost all your wounds. I could not however, heal your arm." She said. Squall looked at his stump of a right arm and let out a groan of sorrow.

"Thanks I guess. My name is Squall. I… have to warn some friends about something. Please help me up." He said calmly. Sora had to be warned. The old woman gave him a disapproving sigh.

"I suggest you wait a few more hours before you get up. Your ribs were terribly broken. They do not heal as fast as cuts do. After the hours have past, then ye can warn your friends." She said with a hint of finality. Squall nodded and sighed. The rest of the people present introduced themselves. A demon, a demon hunter and a monk. Where the hell had he crashed?

"I'm back!" a soft female voice said. A girl ran into the small hut smiling, her green skirt swaying in the wind as she nearly fell on top of Squall. "Who is this?" she asked looking him over.

"My name is Squall, I kinda crash landed here. You seem a little less primitive then the others. Is there any docks where you're from?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No not really. Just rest let your wounds heal, and then we can try and help you out." She said. Kaede passed him a cup of tea, as he drank it he felt his body numb and his senses die. He let himself drift into a deep sleep. Once he woke up, he'd fix the ship and rush to Halloween Town to tell Sora what had happened.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Sakura yelled as she dashed down the Inn stairs towards the group. "So we leaving or what?" she asked. Everyone nodded. As they headed out of the Inn, they were met by a chorus of screams.

"HEARTLESS!" Sora yelled. He shoved Kairi back into Goofy and Donald. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt!" and with that he summoned the Keyblade.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. She turned towards Riku, the deep ugly green flashing brightly, but no one seemed to see it, no one but Kairi who stood next to the possessed girl. "He's doing it. He controls them; I've seen him do it before. Back in Wonderland!" She shouted.

"Sakura, I quit remember? I'm not working for Ansem anymore!" Riku shouted back. Everyone seemed to stop. Even the Heartless seemed to want to listen to the lovers' dispute.

"Bull shit! You control these mother fuckers! Paine knows, I know Kairi knows it! WE SAW YOU!" she shouted. As she shouted the Heartless massed up around them, attacking at every which end of the group. Everyone began to fight. However, Rku remained unharmed and unhindered by the mass of Heartless.

"SALLY!" Jack screamed as a heartless began to slash at his beloved. Jumping in its path, Sakura and Kairi watched as Jack Skelington and the Heartless disappeared into oblivion. Soon after, the mass of heartless had been whittled down to no more then a few. Sora kept them at bay and soon after destroyed them.

"DO YOU SEE? Why is it that we were all fighting for our lives, that were all cut up and bloody, yet he is still clean? He wasn't even touched! You've lied to us Riku. You lied to me, you lied to Kairi and you lied to Sora! Jack is dead, and it's your fault!" Sakura shouted, the green pulses in her eyes growing. Kairi stared fixatedly at her friend's face, almost afraid to look away.

"Sakura…it's not like that! You believe me, right Sora?" Riku asked. His eyes pleading with his friends. Sora's face was stoic and bloodied.

"How could I have believed you Riku? I knew it was trap from the beginning and now Jack's dead. You could have killed us all Riku. Why did you do it?" Sora asked his face full of hurt and anger.

"I… I didn't do this. I wouldn't do this." Riku said, self doubt apparent in his words.

"I hate you Riku, and I never want to see you again. You've killed a man, and you've broken my heart. Haven't you caused enough pain?" Sakura asked. A dark portal erupted just behind Riku. Axel stepped out.

"Come on Riku. See how easily they turn against you? See how easily they jump to you as the culprit. Come back to the darkness Riku, come back to Ansem." Axel said quietly into Riku's ear. Sakura drew her sword and walked slowly towards Riku.

"Riku, I knew you had betrayed us, betrayed me. I swear I will kill you." She shouted, the point of her sword growing closer to Riku's heart.

"Your choice kid. Death by the one you love, or life and pay back for this….humiliation and betrayal. The portal's only gonna stay open for 1 minute. Your choice." And with that Axel was back into the portal.

Riku stood fixed in his position. How could something so right have gone so wrong? He looked into Sakura's eyes and saw such an utter hatred. He looked towards his other friends and saw the look mirrored. They had betrayed him the first chance they had gotten. They didn't deserve him; he would make sure they suffered for this. He gave one last look at his so called friends and one final look at the love of his life, and headed into the dark portal. Back to Ansem and his life of darkness.

"I can't believe he did that." Sora said softly. Kairi was still fixated on Sakura. The green light from her eyes now emanated an eerie glow all around her face. The veins in her neck were puffed up and tense. Kairi finally understood what was wrong.

"He didn't…did he…Sakura? Or Should I say Oogie Boogie?" Kairi said. Sakura turned around, her eyes the deep and ugly green. A hideous smile upon her face.

"It's too late now. The Darkness has won him back. And you all played your parts amazingly. My part in this play is over. But I will take this girl as my prize. Her body might be expelling my essence sooner then it should, but it's been done. Ansem has won. Congratulations Key Bearer, you have given us back our most prized warrior." And with that, the hideous green light exploded out of Sakura's body. The shadowy form of the Boogie man escaped into the air. The Spider choker around Sakura's neck glowed such a bright light that the shadow immediately faded into nothingness.

"No… He… was too….strong. I couldn't beat him… fast enough." Sakura panted out. She fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Sora. He shielded his eyes from the near blinding light of the choker.

"It's alright Sakura, its over. He's gone." Kairi said softly from next to the blonde girl. Sakura turned her head and smiled weakly at her concerned friend. Her mind was on Riku, though, and what she had just done. As soon as she had seen Oogies plans unfurl in her mind, she had begun to fight. However, Oogie was a powerful enemy, especially one that could only be fought in mental state.

"Yuna… she didn't teach me how to fight mentally. I had to improvise. But I lost." Sakura said. The glowing of the choker had died and as the others rubbed their eyes, she cried. Kairi squeezed her hand trying to comfort her sorrowed friend.

"Aww how very touching. I'm serious, brings a tear to my eyes, really. Now if we're done with this cutesy bull shit, I'll be taking the girl." He said walking ever closer to the fallen girl.

"I'll kill you before you take her." Paine said stepping into Axel's path. He smirked at her.

"Well babe, you'll be my next toy. But for now, scram." He said taking his fist and punching Paine hard in the gut with all his force. She was sent flying backwards and crashed into the Halloween Town fountain. Sora now stood, summoning his key blade.

"Come and get Some Axel!" he said. Axel smirked again.

"These aught to stop you from distracting me Key bearer." Axel said as two giant Heartless appeared. Menacing and large, they certainly took EVERYONES attention off of Sakura. All but Kairi's.

"No. I won't let you take her." Kairi said trying to defend her fallen friend. Sakura squeezed Kairi's hand.

"I don't deserve your kindness Kairi. Let me go. I'll be fine, I promise you. Go back to Destiny Islands, find my sister. GO!" Sakura said pushing herself off the ground. She tried lifting her sword, only to find herself far too weak to lift the small Katana at her side.

"A final stand little one? I think not." He said laughing menacingly. Kairi tried to protest but Sakura simply tuned her out. She concentrated hard on her magic, like Yuna had taught her. Her element of power was fire; it was the Element that worked the best at her call.

"FIRAGA!" Sakura shouted. A pillar of fire shot from her hand and collided with Axel, singing his cloak. Other then that, he was unharmed.

"Nice try little witch, but I'm afraid in this weakened state your magic, even your element do as much damage to me as a newborn kitten." He said scooping her into his arms. She tried to kick but using the spell had weakened her beyond movement. She screamed. That was all she could do. Axel opened a portal and walked in, placing the small Pentagram barrette onto her hair. Her screaming stopped abruptly. "You're mine now." He whispered harshly in her ear.

* * *

"SORA! HE GOT HER!" Kairi shouted as Sora, Donald and Goofy fought with the two giant monsters. He sent her a quick nod of acknowledgement. Receiving it, she ran over to Sally to check on her injuries.

"Kairi? Where's Jack?" Sally asked, as Kairi sewed her back together. Kairi let a small sigh escape her mouth. That tell tale sigh said it all. Sally stared blankly at where Jack had stood not half an hour ago. Her tears fell wetting her doll face, almost breaking Kairi's heart in two.

"I'm sorry Sally. We couldn't save…I mean we tried but, it just happened so fast." Kairi said through sobs. Sally nodded.

"It's alright. I understand. He'll be back. You can't kill what's already dead can you?" she asked unsurely. Kairi nodded, doubting Jack would be back.

Soon after Sora had successfully defeated the two Heartless monsters, he, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Paine boarded their ships and sped off back towards Destiny Islands to get Yuna and Rikku. What they found would change this entire battle between good and evil, light and darkness.

"Sora…it's…" Kairi began.

"Gone. They….they destroyed our home. My mom was there. And Wakka, and Selphie…This can't be…" Sora said in disbelief. Donald and Goofy by his side for some kind of support to the shocked boy.

"Yuna…Rikku. Their…. No. I'LL DESTROY ANSEM FOR THIS! THEY WERE… they were my first and only true friends. They were like my sisters. This whole fight just got very, very personal." Paine said her red eyes flashing with the flame of battle. She would not take this sitting down. She would avenge her fallen comrades and save Sakura even if it killed her.

And thus, the battle between light and dark began anew, the fight to save friends and avenge family had returned. The adventure never stopped, it merely paused. Sora and his friends knew what had to be done; he knew that now was their time to strike back. Ansem would pay dearly for killing his friends and family. He would save Riku, even if it killed him. His friends would stand by him, and Kairi loved him. With her back with him, he felt there was nothing he could not do. All that was left was to find and infiltrate Ansem's hide out. A feat easier said then done.

(Read and review :) thanks guys! I hope this is a bit better, it went through a draft and a half… stupid school eating my life away :S)


	8. Easier To Run

An: alright thanks again to Ethan and Lolita you guys are my driving force for this fic right now until I get new reviewers, I will cherish you like the amazingly awesome people you are! Hugz those reviews were very kind and sweet. Anyway sorry this chapter took a long while too. School…yet again…. AHHH it's eating my life away! Ethan I completely get where your coming…I had to read 4…yes that's 4 books for school. Also thanks to an anon. reviewer Cloud…your review has actually really brought me back to updating this bad boy of a fic. And thanks to JTurner, my good ole buddy  read SquareSoft City by him…it's AMAZING! Uh oh shameless plugging…. This chapter is song fic based so enjoy…. The song… Easier to Run by Linkin Park.

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own squat, Square enix and Disney own just about everything…. But I do own my oc's so HANDS OFF!

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

He couldn't remember a thing about his life before this rigorous training. It was all like a giant darkness that ate at his mind. Flashes of a girl, only her mismatched eyes present and visible. Whenever he tried to remember anything more, a searing pain would grasp his mind until he relinquished the very thought of searching for who she was. Concentrate on training, he would tell himself, if not to just take up time.

"How's my boy doing Yazoo?" Ansem asked as he entered the training room. The heavy iron doors slamming shut behind him. The tall white haired man turned his cat like gaze onto his master. Bowing low he stood up.

"He's getting stronger and stronger after each session. He'll be fit enough to destroy the keyblade master soon enough sire." Yazoo said a smile visible on his pale face.

"Excellent! Once he's done this training let him roam a bit and relax. He'll have plenty of time before we need to implement my plan." Ansem said. With one last pleased look towards Riku, he headed off to deal with other affairs of his plan.

Enchanted arrows and Heartless seemed to be endlessly attacking him. He dodged and killed whatever got in his way. He was like a machine, no fear, no loss, no self doubt. He had nothing to live for but this training, and to make Ansem happy. So what if he died? He couldn't remember a soul that would miss him. All except…except her.

"That's enough for today I think. Head back to your quarters and clean. Then you have the rest of the day free. Ansem is very proud of you Riku. Now off with you, I have my own training to do." With that Yazoo shooed the younger man away and entered the training room.

* * *

"Now what do you want her to do master? She's under our full control. Pretty little thing isn't she?" Axel asked as Ansem entered the room. He gave Sakura a once over and smirked.

"Indeed she is quite the number. Looks a lot like her older sister... well she did before we blew poor High Summoner Yuna up. The charms on that clip are too strong for even a summoner to break through. Why don't we use her as a serving girl during the day and at night she's yours. Like the idea Axel?" Ansem said as he pet Sakura's head.

"Quite Master, I quite like the idea. You heard him love, go to the kitchens and make yourself useful!" with a rough slap to the cheek she was off at a slow paced jog towards the kitchens. Axel had changed her clothes with quite the delight earlier. A tight fitting Chinese high collared silk dress, hardly covering her thighs was to be her only clothing there.

"My plan is falling in place Axel. Bit by bit they will crumble these small and pathetic worlds. They will crumble and see me as their ruler. My heartless will not fail me, nor will my Elite Assassins. I've made sure Yazoo has trained them all personally. The four of them will get the job done, that is if Riku fails me again."

"You cannot fail this time master. He is fueled as Tidus was, fueled by the darkness. He can't remember a life before it, therefore it's like he has nothing to lose, and everything to gain. He can't run anymore master. You've won." Axel said confidently.

* * *

It was gone, all of it. The trees, the oceans, the people. Everything was now just rubble floating about in space. No more blitzball with Wakka, no more jump rope with Selphie, no more summers at the beach, no more secret place. It was all gone. Now all that was left of Destiny Islands was their memories of it.

"I'll kill him! I swear it!" Sora screamed again as he slammed his fist into the hull of the ship. Ansem had to pay. Someone had to pay.

"You'll get him Sora, we'll all get him. That lowly son of a bitch!" Goofy shouted out. All stopped and looked at him. His usual dumbfoundedness was gone, replaced with a cloud of anger and sadness.

"Ya we will get him. For Yuna and Rikku and Sakura, we have to." Paine said solemnly. Her face was so stoic, that Kairi couldn't even read her eyes. She just knew that Paine was being eaten away inside with guilt for the loss of her friends. They were all feeling it.

"Why don't we rest here for the night, we could all use some rest." Kairi suggested. A nod of agreement from all parties sent them all to their respective beds. It had been a long day, a very long day.

* * *

Who was that girl? Why did she seem to mean the world to him, and at the same time mean nothing? He was lost in a cloud of confusion. Every time he saw her face in his dreams he felt an emotion so strong that it made his head hurt to simply contemplate what she could possibly mean to him.

He walked towards his room as he pondered these thoughts. Perhaps a good night's sleep would cleanse him of her face? Or perhaps, like every other night, it would simply increase his confusion about who she was. He let out an exasperated sigh and opened his door. What had his life been like before Ansem? Who did he know? Was he with his dream girl then? Or had she always been simply a figment of his imagination?

"_All this thinking has made my head hurt. I need to sleep."_ Riku thought harshly as he slammed his door shut. Sleep would make it al better, sleep…

* * *

Once Sakura had finished her serving rounds Axel decided to make his move. He grabbed her roughly by the throat and launched her onto the bed. Still sporting the pentagram clip, Sakura made no motions of protest. He tossed off her silk dress and began to grope her harshly. Still no emotions showed through the mind control. Axel grew frustrated. What fun was rape if the little bitch didn't even scream?

"I'll set you free now, kitten. But once I'm through fucking your brains out, you go back on your leash. And if you get too feisty with me and try to escape…I'll kill everything you've ever loved. Your sister for example. And maybe even lover boy. Understood?" Axel asked. He fondled the clip and took it out slowly. Sakura felt herself ease back into control of her body.

"BASTARD!" she screamed using her legs to try and kick Axel hard in the stomach. He caught her legs with one hand and held a knife to her throat with the other.

"Come now kitten, did you really think I'd be that dumb? You're a warrior I knew you'd put up a bit of fight. If you scream for me I'll save you and not kill you right away. And maybe I'll even spare your sister on that damned Destiny Islands. But only if you scream…" He said as he removed his clothing keeping his knife pressing lightly against her throat. Sakura felt so trapped she felt the sting of fresh tears burn her eyes.

"Fuck you Axel. When I get the hell out of here I'll fucking kill you." She said harshly. Axel smirked and began to grope her body. She tried not to think about what he was doing to her and what he was about to do, but it seemed hopeless.

"Scream Kitten, you're mine now." Axel whispered harshly into Sakura's ear as he pushed his erection deep into her. She felt the screams of pain threatening to escape her lips. She refused to let him have that satisfaction. She bit down hard onto her tongue and tasted the sharp iron tang of blood. She squinted her eyes tightly shut as he pushed himself in and pulled himself out picking up a fast yet steady rhythm.

* * *

"_Now Sakura, if you want to be a great summoner you have to be able to act the part and you can't ever lose your virginity." Yuna said as she and Lulu began Sakura's summoner training._

"_What's Virginia's tea Yuna?" a small 9 year old Sakura asked quizzically. Her older sister couldn't help but smile as Lulu stifled a giggle at the small child's naiveté. _

"_Uhh Lulu maybe you should take this one." Yuna laughed out. The older woman nodded and bent down to face the small child eye to eye and explain._

* * *

It seemed to go on for hours to Sakura. The rhythm picked up speed and then slowed. She began to feel light headed soon and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She was praying to every faith she knew that it would be over soon. He was growing more aggressive thrusting harder now she could feel things in her tearing and shredding with the shear force he was using.

Yet still she bit her tongue and the tang of blood refused to slow. Satisfaction would not be his. She swore at him with every inhaled breath and continued to pray. Finally he was reaching his climax and his final thrust was so excruciatingly painful Sakura couldn't help but let out a deep painful exhausted scream and he was done.

He rolled off her, panting heavily and covered in a thick glistening layer of sweat. His eyes only half open his breathing still horribly fast. Sakura looked at him with the utmost disgust and hatred. She had not wanted her first time to be like that. She had not wanted anything like this to EVER happen! She tried not to think about what had just transcended but she could not help feeling dirty and sick.

It was all quiet now, Axel's breathing had slowed and regulated. Sakura, grudgingly, looked over to see if he were still awake. He had not placed her control clip back on and he had indeed fallen asleep. She snuck cautiously out of the bed and slipped on her silk dress. She walked slowly and quietly out of the room trying desperately to avoid a fight at all costs. After what had just occurred she felt she had not the strength to summon even the tiniest of flames.

A large metal door caught her attention immediately. She sensed within it a familiar presence. She decided to go in for a closer look. Was it Riku? She could not tell but she knew that this was someone familiar. There was a small bottom slot on the door. She opened it and peered into the darkness it offered.

"Riku?" she whispered softly. A pair of blue irises met her mismatched ones. She jumped back and let out a surprised scream. "TIDUS!" she clapped her hands over her mouth and looked up and down the halls to see if anyone had heard her. Seeing none she turned back to the slot.

Her sister's long lost lover was still alive! Yuna would be so happy to know this! Sakura tried desperately to open the overly large metal door, but she could not find the strength to do so in her weakened state. She moved back down to the grate to see what Tidus knew.

"Tidus? How long have you been trapped here for? Do you know a way out? They didn't hurt you did they?" she had a thousand more questions to ask him.

His clear blue eyes simply stared back into her own eyes blankly. Her eyes…they looked so much like Yuna's…

"You look just like her. My Yuna… but….she's dead now. I killed her and Rikku with these hands… with these… their all dead now, everyone. With these hands… with these…you look so much like her little one. So much." And he went on and on like that, but Sakura had tuned him out. She felt her breath catch.

DEAD! How could they possibly be dead? It had to be a lie. Yet in her heart she had known it would happen. She knew when she was captured Ansem had some kind of plan. Tidus was insane, blabbing on about killing Yuna and Rikku himself… but how could that be true? He loved her sister and Rikku with all of his heart!

"I…I don't believe you! They're alive! I know they are!" Sakura said harshly. She jumped up from her safe vigil by the door and ran down the hall.

"Run little one. I couldn't save then, but I'll be dammed if I let anything happen to you." Tidus whispered softly as he watched the young summoner run off. His eyes looked a bit less blank then before.

* * *

_**Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played **_

Riku could not sleep. The same face had been haunting his dreams yet again. He decided to head towards the kitchens and fetch a late night snack to cool his nerves. As he neared them he heard a soft sob. He decided to follow the sob. He cautiously took out his sword and turned the corner. There she sat, tears covering her face, her green and blue eyes swollen from crying. His dream girl wasn't so much a dream after all.

"It's not true! It can't be true!" the sobs grew louder; she was growing careless sobbing so loudly! As he moved closer he saw a knife drenched in blood, her blood. Her right wrist covered in oozing blood. She was in shock from blood loss, her face now white as porcelain. He tried to get in closer and knocked a soup can over. Sakura turned her head to him and grew even paler, "Ri…ku?" and as she spoke his name he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I know you're face…" he began softly. He moved himself down to the floor next to her and examined her wrist. She could tell something was wrong with him. The blood flow was heavy, but thankfully, slow. He ripped off his shirt and made a make shift bandage for it. "That should stop the blood flow. I've seen you before, in my dreams." He said off handedly. His hands seemed to linger in hers. Why couldn't he let go?

"Riku… why can't you remember me? What did they do to you here?" she begged pushing herself to him. Her face rested between his neck and shoulder. Her body molded perfectly to his. His hand stroked her hair absently and he pushed her up slightly to take a better look at her. She was his dream girl. Down to the different colored eyes. A small spider choker had caught his attention however. His hand moved from her hair to the choker and a bright white light erupted from it causing both parties to close their eyes tightly.

The light slowly cleared away and Riku opened his eyes. Sakura had shifted back towards the ground. He moved his arms around her to pick her up and she shied away from him shuddering at his touch. She looked up him with her mismatched eyes and the flood of memories rushed back to him in an instant. He looked at her and smiled lightly. He remembered everything now.

"Sakura…" he said softly. Her eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face. He remembered now…he remembered! A commotion at the kitchen entrance cut their moment into a fear fest.

"Where did that little skank get to? Here kitten; time to put your leash back on!" Axel shouted harshly as he stood stark naked holding nothing but his sword and the clip. Sakura's face upon hearing his voice flushed even whiter. Riku could tell that he needed to get her out of here. He growled harshly and began reaching for his sword. Sakura put her shaking hand onto the hilt to stop him.

"No. let's just get out of here and find Sora and the other's. They must be worried." She said softly. Her voice alerting him to her fear. He nodded and began to lead her towards a back exit. As the passed by Tidus' cell they both failed to notice it open and empty.

"Here's the dock. Let's get a fast ship and get the hell out of here." Riku said. Sakura nodded and they ran towards the nearest ship. As Riku reached for the door open button a blade whizzed by his head, just missing his ear and embedding itself instead, into the ship.

"Not so fast Kitten. We aren't done playing yet!" Axel growled viciously at Sakura. She dropped to her knees in fear of the man who had defiled her. Riku stood poised for battle as Sakura looked on from her position on the ground. Before Riku had a chance to even begin his strike a loud battle cry erupted from the Gummi ship Riku and Sakura had been about to steal.

"Take care of her! She holds the fate of all worlds! She is the last and you need to guard her as I guarded her sister!" Tidus shouted as he lifted 'Brotherhood' into a deathblow position. Axel dashed towards Tidus slicing at the air around him.

"TIDUS!" Sakura shouted as Riku dashed to her and lifted her into his arms. She kicked him and clawed him trying to aide her sister's beloved.

"What are you waiting for Riku? Save the girl and get the hell out of here!" and with that said, Tidus whizzed past the two and headed towards Axel at full speed. Riku had managed to get a kicking and screaming Sakura into the ship and began the launch sequence. As they headed out of the dock, they watched in horror as Axel beheaded Tidus with one quick blow.

"NOOOOO!"(See Star Wars Episode III for the sound bite lol)Sakura screamed before she completely broke down.

* * *

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_

"Ahh so I see you're awake. Sleep well?" the chocolate haired girl Kagome asked. Squall opened his eyes and nodded he felt much better. His body was fully healed…minus his arm that was.

"I need a few things to fix my ship. Can you find them for me Kagome?" he asked kindly. She nodded and he wrote her out the list of part. She read it over and smiled.

"Give me one day to find these things from my own time and I'll bring them back here from the well. There's some structural damage that you can fix while I'm gone. Inuyasha will help you out there." She said with a smile as she headed off towards the magical well.

"Inuyasha huh? Kaede." He asked the old priestess sitting next to him. She smiled. "Who's Inuyasha?" Squall asked Kaede smirked.

"He won't like helping you but he will do it. He's a half demon that resides here and helps Kagome search for the sacred jewel shards. That'd be him over there." She said pointing to a lone figure sitting up in a tree. A red outfit stood out against the brown out crop and white hair wisped in the wind.

"OY! Inuyasha! Think you can help me out a bit?" Squall yelled up to the half demon. Inuyasha simply feh'd and looked in the opposite direction. "Whatever man, I didn't think you looked strong enough to help me out." Squall said with a smirk. He loved to pester people, like Yuffie. No he couldn't think about her, she was gone now…

"ME! Not strong enough to help YOU? I'll show you!" he said angrily and began to bang out all the dents in the Gummi ship. Squall smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake after all. He only prayed he wouldn't be too late to help Sora and the others out.

* * *

_**Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change**_

Ok sorry it took so long guys! I've been quite the little late update bugger! Lost my train of thought and I had SOOO much trouble with the rape scene, I must have rewritten it 6 times and I still don't like it too much. But read and review and I hope this update was worth the wait!)


End file.
